El chico de la maldición
by AcceleratorUzumaki
Summary: La historia marcaba que el Kyubi iba a ser liberado tras el parto, por Obito Uchiha, pero un Senju que guardaba rencor contra la aldea secuestra a Naruto, obligando al tercer Hokage a sacrificarse y sellar al Biju en la hermana gemela, Naruto es sumergido en la obscuridad desde que tiene conocimiento, y es maldecido con un poder que consumió muchas vidas...
1. Prologo

Hola a todos, soy nuevo en esto, pero hace un tiempo me andaba dando vueltas una idea en la cabeza y quería subirla para que alguien la viera. Cualquier crítica u opinión es bien aceptada. Sin más, espero que sea de su agrado.

Prologo

Sangre, obscuridad cadáveres. Desde que tenía uso de razón eso es lo único que lo rodeaba. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba o para que vino al mundo, lo único que sabía era que si no obedecía lo que los tipos con máscaras le indicaban acabaría como el resto de sus compañeros. Él era Naruto Senju y tenía 8 años de edad, eso lo sabía porque los hombres de máscaras le enseñaron lo básico de la lectura, y se apellidaba Senju porque el hombre que veía diariamente tenía el mismo apellido, y era el "responsable" de él.

¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? Sufrir, ese sujeto que odiaba desde lo más profundo hacia experimentos de todo tipo con su cuerpo hasta que veía que sus signos vitales bajaban. No era más que una rata que usaban para vayan a saber que fines.

¿Por qué no simplemente se suicidaba? Un sueño, eso era todo. Ni el mismo sabia porque. Siempre que la idea de acabar con su vida aparecía en su cabeza, simplemente caía dormido, y allí la veía una niña de cabello rubio y amarrado en dos coletas junto a un hombre que parecía ser su padre, y una mujer de pelo rojo que parecía ser su madre. Era lo que los hombres de máscaras decían que era una familia, no entendía porque quería estar allí, esa gente estaba a veces comiendo, a veces paseando, eso era lo que llamaban una vida común.

Pero los sujetos de las máscaras solo decían que eso es un privilegio que solo las personas de afuera gozaban, que él nunca alcanzaría eso. Para esos sujetos su existencia era la de una mera herramienta, solo un medio para llegar a un fin.

Él era el único que sobrevivía. Siempre venían otros chicos de su edad, notaba algo diferente en su mirada. Nunca podía hablarles, simplemente se encogían, y no decían ni una sola palabra, los de las máscaras decían que estaban asustados, ya que fueron arrancados de sus familias, y llevados hasta allí. Habían muchas cosas del mundo exterior que quería saber, pero no podía sacar información ya que a la semana terminaban muertos y tenía que soportar el olor que emitían sus cadáveres.

Ver las vísceras de otros de su edad era algo común, todavía no lo entendía pero cada vez que traían a un muerto, este temblaba de forma rara su cuerpo, hasta que sacaba boconadas de sangre, y una vez finalizado el proceso, no volvía a moverse, en ese momento se daba cuenta de que se morían, ya que nunca se volvían a mover. Los sujetos de las máscaras simplemente no se dignaban a llevarse el cuerpo, una vez cada 6 meses o algo así se llevaban los restos, que a esas alturas ya no tenían aspecto humano a quien sabe dónde. Lo único que sacaba de conclusión es que podría terminar así, con el tiempo aprendió que hablar con los muertos es inútil.

Pero un día de estos el encontraría una oportunidad de dejar ese lugar. Y cuando la encontrara haría pagar a ese hombre Kazuma Senju y los tipos de las máscaras. Esa emoción, el odio era otra de las pocas razones que lo mantenía atado a este horrible mundo, un día saldría y ese día pagarían todo lo que lo hicieron sufrir.

Por otro lado en lo que parecía ser una casa familiar, estaba una familia, una niña que respondía al nombre de Hikari Uzumaki estaba comiendo, o más bien devorando un plato gigante de ramen…

Veo que ha salido igual a la madre-comentaba un hombre mayor de pelo blanco

Sí, me temo que quedaremos en banca rota si seguimos comprando ramen Jiraya-sensei-respondio otro adulto de cabello rubio

Minato, tu no comprendes lo que es el gusto culinario, solo los Uzumaki, podemos distinguir el grandioso sabor del reman, del resto de las comidas-comento una mujer de cabello rojo, mientras fantaseaba pensando en el sabor de esa comida.

Kushina, estoy harto de comer ramen en la cena y en el almuerzo, además creo que por eso has estado quejándote sobre el peso-respondió un poco indignado el Namikase

¿Acaso me estás diciendo gorda?-respondió con otra pregunta la pelirroja levantando un cucharon provocando escalofríos en el hombre

Madre-comento la menor cuando acabo el plato interrumpiendo la paliza que iba a recibir el hombre-¿Por qué este día siempre ponen un plato extra en la mesa?

Esta pregunta solo provoco un silencio incomodo que fue cortado por el maestro de su padre.

Eventualmente lo sabrás-respondió-y espero que algún día lo podamos resolverlo todos juntos

Esto solo provoco que más preguntas fueran a su cabeza, pero las calló, y pidió otro plato. En el calendario se podía observar que la fecha indicaba 10 de Octubre.

Por cierto-volvió a hablar el hombre mayor al alumno, mientras se dirigían a la puerta de salida de la casa-¿han descubierto algo?

Nada, lo único que observa en sus sueños, es siempre lo mismo un niño rodeado de obscuridad, rodeado de cadáveres-respondía bastante abatido el alumno-ni siquiera me imagino que es lo que están haciendo con él, ni donde se encuentra, lo único que me alivia es saber que sigue vivo, pero a veces la situación, siento que me supera.

Eres el Hokage de esta aldea, debes permanecer fuerte-respondió el maestro-te juro que algún día encontrare su paradero, así sea la última cosa que haga

Lo sé-respondió Minato, mientras recuerdos de aquella fatídica noche volvían…


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola a todos, y para los que llegaron a ver el prologo, se podría decir que en este capitulo hago la apertura "oficial" de la historia, ya que voy a plantear varios sucesos, que van a determinar el futuro de Naruto, por lo que da la impresión de que pasa todo muy rápido, pero en si en este capitulo se podrá ver la base de la historia y los cambios que ire aplicando, sin mas espero que disfruten el capitulo...

Capítulo 1

Era un 10 de Octubre, alrededor de las 11:58 p.m. y se podía escuchar los llantos de un recién nacido…

Con que este es el hijo de mi sensei-pensó un hombre enmascarado observando desde la obscuridad, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar, mientras los padres observaban al nuevo integrante de la familia.

Grande fue la sorpresa para el ahora nuevo padre al ver que Kushina seguía pujando, y tras unos minutos, a eso de las 12:20 P.m. de parto una niña con un llanto todavía más estridente se podía observar, dejando ya bastante sorprendido al padre…

Quería que fuese una sorpresa-comento una ya aliviada Kushina a Minato, quien no cabía en su felicidad. Que sería arruinada tras el ataque del hombre enmascarado, al atacar a Biwako, la partera y su asistente Taji, obteniendo a Naruto y su hermana, impidiendo de paso que el Cuarto Hokage refuerce el sello que contenía al Kyubi, que amenazaba con salir, produciendo fuertes dolores en Kushina.

Minato Namikase, entrégame a la Jinchuriki-habló el enmascarado, mientras sostenía a Naruto en un brazo, y a la gemela en el otro, mostrando debajo de su capa varios papeles bomba-o la vida de tus hijos llega hasta aquí

¿Cómo diablos este tipo traspaso la barrera?-se preguntaba Minato, mientras observaba como el sello de Kushina se debilitaba.

Pero otro giro del destino fue dado, ya que ni siquiera el hombre enmascarado sospecho que había alguien más allí. Y en un descuido, Naruto quien estaba en los brazos del enmascarado desapareció como si nunca lo hubiese agarrado, y en su lugar estaba con un sujeto que estaba vestido de ANBU, aunque claramente no estaba del lado del Hokage.

Acaso ¿es más rápido que yo o Minato?-pensó el enmascarado, a lo que exclamo-es imposible, pensé que te había matado

Necesitaba que lo pensaras, me llevo varios meses aparentar ser un ANBU, y estaba al tanto de lo que iba a pasar-contestó secamente el misterioso hombre que se hacía pasar por un ANBU

¿Quién diablos eres?-exclamo preguntando el Hokage, quien ahora ya tiene clara desventaja en esta situación

Solo alguien quien quería obtener un boleto para destruir este mundo-contestó el sujeto de manera aburrida, como si los que estaban allí no fueran rivales para el-y yo que tu no me descuidaría

Cuando el Hokage se quiso dar cuenta, Kushina ya no estaba y en su lugar estaba la hija recostada en una manta, aunque reacciono a tiempo y le quito la manta que minutos después explotó provocando que todo el lugar quedara reducido a cenizas…

Diablos Naruto-exclamó el Hokage, aunque no veía al ANBU por ningún lado, solo pudo oír una vos.

Es muy tarde Cuarto Hokage, no podrás rastrearme nunca, aunque como veras soy bastante benevolente y solo secuestre a tu hijo-hablaba el sujeto desde quien sabe dónde-y por cierto le di un pequeño regalo a tu hija, espero que lo disfrutes.

Lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera pudo preocuparse, ya que a lo lejos, pudo observar como un imponente zorro de nueve colas avanzaba hacia la aldea.

Ni bien llego a una habitación segura, el Hokage depositó a la hija, y se alisto preparado para la pelea, para acto seguido teletransportarse donde se ubicaba Kushina.

Cuando llego al lugar donde yacía Kushina, puso observar con alivio que estaba junto a Kakashi.

¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el Hokage a su alumno

Aproveche la confusión, y tome un desvío-contestó el alumno-aunque me salte las ordenes, pude salvarla

Muy bien-contestó el maestro-te debo una Kakashi, aunque debes volver con los demás de tu edad, yo me encargare del resto

Ok-respondió afirmativamente Kakashi corriendo en otra dirección

Todavía no puedo obedecerlo Minato-sensei, vi a un sujeto enmascarado y un ANBU dirigirse en otra dirección, de momento los seguiré y reuniré un equipo-pensaba Kakashi mientras se dirigía hacia otra parte

* * *

Nuevamente el Hokage se teletransportó a la ubicación de su hija, dejándola con la madre.

¿Dónde está Naruto?-pregunto la madre, con su hija en brazos

Yo, lo siento-contestó el cuarto Hokage, mirando para otro lado-la situación me superó, y solo pude salvar a nuestra hija

Esas palabras, solo provocaron que la madre, en el mal estado en que se encontraba, luego de la extracción del Biju se desmallara.

No puedo causarte más daño Kushina-habló el Hokage mientras tapaba con una cobija a su esposa-me hare cargo y terminare con esto solo

Dicho esto tomo a su hija, y se fue de allí hasta la posición del Kyubi, que fue obligado a retroceder por el tercer Hokage y el resto de los ninjas que todavía hacían frente al zorro, aunque ya se comenzaba a ver que la mayoría estaba en el punto limite.

Llegas a tiempo Minato-hablo el Tercero mientras esquivaba ordenaba el despliegue de los ninjas

Déjame el resto a mí-contestó Minato con su hija en brazos, mientras avanzaba hacia la posición del Kyubi

Nuevamente otro giro fue dado en la historia. Ya que el Sandaime al ver las intenciones de Minato, lo noqueo de un golpe al cuello, atrapando a la hija en el acto.

No dejaré que lo hagas Minato, tu familia y la aldea te necesitan-comentó el Tercero mientras ordenaba que se llevaran a Minato-lo siento pequeña, pero tendrás que soportar este peso, y afrontar la vida aquí en la aldea y junto a tu familia

Tercero, ¿qué piensa hacer?-preguntó uno de los Jounin que estaba junto a el

Quiero que los mejores Nara de la aldea vengan de inmediato-respondió el Tercero-realizaremos la atadura de sombras para inmovilizarlo, y del resto me encargo yo

* * *

Mientras el Tercero iba con un plan a enfrentar al zorro, en otra parte de la aldea, para ser más específicos en el claro de un bosque, se encontraban un enmascarado y un ANBU con un niño frente a frente.

Si tú quieres destruir la aldea tanto como yo, ¿Por qué te interpones en mi camino?-preguntó el enmascarado con la guardia alta

Simple-contestó el aludido-no permitiré que nadie más la destruya, me asegurare de que no solo la aldea sea destruida, sino que su futuro también, y como veras ahora mismo lo tengo en mis brazos

¿Y qué te dice que ese niño es el futuro de esta aldea?-preguntó el enmascarado

Se por buena fuente que este niño está destinado a grandes cosas-contestó el enmascarado-lo único que haré será llenarlo odio y maldad, no puedo esperar por el día en que muestre sus colmillos contra este mundo

Ni siquiera me interesa lo que pienses-respondió Obito-pero quítate de mi camino si no quieres morir

Oblígame-contestó el ANBU impostor, para segundos después ir de frente, a una velocidad que si no fuese por el sharingan, a penas y lo habría visto.

Justo cuando estaban a milímetros de impactar Kunais, una luz brillante su puso en el medio, provocando una pequeña explosión que obligo a retroceder a ambos contrincantes, en medio del cráter se podía observar a un ninja peliblanco.

Están rodeados y no tienen para donde ir-habló Kakashi-y en cuanto a ti, devuelve a ese pequeño

Ustedes los de Konoha se descuidan demasiado-respondió el falso ANBU, para después desaparecer en una especia de niebla obscura-solo para que sepan, yo ya estoy lejos de este país

Todo fue una distracción-maldijo Kakashi, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado-y ¿dónde diablos se fue el otro?

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, más de la mitad del equipo, que lideraba Kakashi que consistía en aproximadamente 20 ANBU, cayó muerto y la otra mitad noqueados

Esto me costará caro-pensó Kakashi mientras se disponía a llevar a sus compañeros caídos.

* * *

Lejos de la aldea, se podía observar a un Hombre de mascara naranja, que parecía bastante frustrado.

No sé quién diablos seas, pero has arruinado todos mis planes-pensaba mientras observaba como el Kyubi era rodeado de lo que parecían ser ataduras de sombras-incluso me quitaste el control sobre Kyubi, esto no se quedara así.

* * *

Volviendo con el Tercer Hokage, este invoco el alma de Shinigami y como en el anime este se sacrifica, aunque solo pudo sellar un cuarto del chacra del Kyubi en su cuerpo, y con la ayuda de varios shinobi, la parte restante fue sellada en la niña.

Escucha atentamente Minato-hablo el Tercer Hokage mientras sentía como su vida escapaba de sus manos-asegúrate de proteger esta aldea…todavía quedan muchos enemigos…y necesitaras de toda la ayuda necesaria

Si, lo se Sandaime-sama-respondió Minato, quien solo podía observar los momentos finales del anterior Hokage-encontrare al que hiso esto y lo haré pagar

* * *

El día comenzaba a asomarse desde el horizonte, varias vidas se fueron en el enfrentamiento, el 11 de Octubre era un día que marcaría la historia de Konoha, y mientras se comenzaba a asumir lo que había pasado, en la habitación donde estaba Kushina, se podía observar como ella y su esposo estaban en un silencio que parecía eterno, hasta que el rubio lo interrumpió.

Tengo que enfrentar al consejo de la aldea, además de ver unos cuantos asuntos-habló el Hokage-la aldea ahora más que nunca me necesita

Minato-respondió la pelirroja que miraba a su hija dormir al lado, deslizándole algunas lágrimas-nada de esto fue tu culpa, sé que en algún momento lo encontraremos

Lo juro, encontrare a Naruto-respondió el Hokage mientras abrazaba a su esposa, y luego de dicho esto, también rompió en llanto, nada salió como pensaba este se suponía que iba a ser el mejor día de su vida, pero en solo unas cuantas horas todo se vino abajo

Por cierto-hablo Kushina luego de recuperarse medianamente tras unos minutos-¿Cómo llamaremos a nuestra hija?

Hikari (luz), ella será la luz que nos guiara hacia el futuro-respondió el Hokage, quien se comenzaba a alistar-y la que iluminara a todos

* * *

Los años pasaron, solo el tiempo menguo un poco las heridas, aunque para ambos padres el secuestro de Naruto fue un golpe fatal del que no podían recuperarse, provocando en muchos casos fuertes discusiones, que paraban cuando observaban a la menor trayendo como decía Minato luz a sus vidas.

Cuando Hikari desarrolló completamente el habla, esta contaba que tenía ciertos sueños donde veía a un niño sufrir, la pareja se dio cuenta de que ese es el "regalo" del que el sujeto que secuestro a Naruto hablaba, una especie de conexión entre ambos hermanos. Cosa que solo afligía más a la pareja. Y así llegamos hasta el presente en el 11 de Octubre cumpleaños número 8 de Hikari.

Y dime Hikari-habló Kushina mientras traía una gran torta de cumpleaños-¿Qué has aprendido en la academia?

Siempre es lo mismo-contesto la rubia mientras tomaba una porción, y se acomodaba el gorro de cumpleaños-el "gran" Sasuke Uchiha me desafía a una pelea, aunque siempre le gano

Acto seguido dio un mordisco a su torta, a lo que la madre sonrió y dijo.

Veo que hablas mucho de Sasuke, ¿podría ser que sean novios?-pregunto la madre provocando dos reacciones, una que la rubio escupiera la torta, y la otra que el padre se molestara

N-n-no es cierto-balbuceó la rubia para salir corriendo mientras se tapaba la cara

Oye Kushina-comento el Hokage solo para ser interrumpido por la pelirroja

Veo que a quien más le molesto fue a ti-reía la Uzumaki-tranquilo todavía falta para que crezca, aunque ¿quien sabe? quizas y cuando nos queramos dar cuenta, capas que seamos abuelos

Ese comentario solo provoco una crisis nerviosa para el Hokage, provocando que el Hokage no durmiera bien esa noche en una especie de estado paranoico.

* * *

El proyecto ha terminado-habló un hombre de cabello obscuro y mirada avellana, que respondía al nombre de Kazuma Senju, este estaba parado frente a lo que parecía ser una especie de plataforma, que estaba cubierta de sangre, en la misma se podía observar a un niño de cabello blanco

El sujeto desarrollo una especie de albinismo, debido a su escudo pasivo-comento un enmascarado, que parecía ser el asistente

Si este poder llegase a ser bien aplicado, estamos ante el futuro destructor de este planeta-comento otro sujeto-realmente no me interesa que es lo que suceda, pero luego de estos 8 años en los que sacrificamos esta cantidad de niños, ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

Dejar que salga-contestó el Senju reuniendo lo que parecían ser materiales con los que experimentaba-quiero observar que hará en el exterior, el ya no es humano, es un monstruo y lo comprenderá cuando salga, en ese momento su mente terminara de quebrarse, y será solo una marioneta.

Lo que parecía una eternidad por fin acabo, por fin pudo hacer lo que estaba esperando hace tiempo, salir al mundo exterior, estaba caminando por un pasillo, y a lo lejos podía observar una luz que no era la del laboratorio, era lo que llamaban luz natural.

Todo fue muy rápido, luego de un experimento, en el que abrieron su cuello a la mitad, invocaron una especie de poder que lo hacía invencible, o esa era la explicación que le dieron…

En unas horas nos iremos todos, y desapareceremos-le habló uno de los enmascarados-escucha atentamente porque no lo volveremos a repetir, recuerdas aquellos ejercicios donde acumulabas esa energía llamada chacra no?

Si-respondió secamente Naruto, lo odiaba, pero por experiencia sabía lo que le pasaría si no seguía la corriente

Si tu llevas esa energía a la parte de tu cuello, tu poder se activará automáticamente-prosiguió con la explicación el sujeto-no espero que lo entiendas ahora, pero el procedimiento que hicimos desde que has nacido es crear un gran ritual, para implantar un sello en el interior de tu cuello, es una maldición que cargaras de por vida, pero te hará poderoso, demasiado, aunque mientras más lo uses, tu odio te ira consumiendo, ¿me pregunto cuanto aguantaras sin volverte completamente demente?

Luego de esa confusa explicación ambos sujetos se retiraron dejando solo al menor. Cuando este observó que pasaban las horas y nadie venía, se animó y salió.

Cuando por fin dio un paso al exterior, casi sintió que la luz desintegraba sus ojos, hasta que por fin se logró acostumbrar. Era la primera vez que observaba algo que no fuese obscuridad estaba en lo que era una especie de valle verde, con un lago inmenso.

Lo primero que atinó a hacer es ver su reflejo en el agua, por fin se veía, era simplemente extraño ver su cara por primera vez. Tenía el cabello blanco, con mechones rubios, un ojo azul y el otro rojo, ese color era debido a que una vez le extrajeron un ojo y como resultado de un accidente tuvieron que trasplantarle otro, de uno de los tantos cadáveres que había (en buen estado). Tres marcas en cada mejilla y estaba vestido con harapos.

Al no saber qué hacer, lo único que hiso fue internarse en un bosque que veía a lo lejos. Lo primero que haría sería incorporar información de este mundo, y en base a eso determinaría que acciones tomar.

* * *

Pero lo que no sabía era que cuando el dio un paso en el mundo exterior provocó que algo mucho más grande pasara, algo que ocasionó que varios de los grandes sabios tuvieran visiones, esto era el inicio de algo que marcaría la historia del mundo shinobi entero.


	3. Capitulo 2

Antes que nada voy a aclarar que aqui se podra observar un mayor desarrollo de Naruto, donde en un principio aparenta una cosa y despues otra, pero en algun punto de la historia su personalidad va a dar un vuelco todabia mas grande, ya que va a ocurrir un hecho que lo va a dejar marcado. Ya sin mas aca el capitulo...

* * *

Capítulo 2

Mochizuki Ren, es un famoso pintor, reconocido incluso por los grandes feudales. Hace bastante tiempo que no hace un cuadro digno de ser apreciado, y eso sumado a las críticas, provoco que se tomara un tiempo fuera de la civilización, para interiorizarse con su mismo y ver de paso si podía hacer una obra mínimamente competente.

Su lugar elegido: Un bosque cercano a un valle, cerca del antiguo país del remolino.

Ni siquiera un paisaje como este me inspira-pensaba el artista en un suspiro-supongo que la inspiración no viene de la noche a la mañana

Al ver que el sol se comenzaba a ocultar comenzó a juntar ramas y troncos para pasar la noche. Cuando se disponía a prender una fogata, se dio cuenta de que tenía a algo, o alguien detrás de sus espaldas. Grande fue el susto al ver a un niño de ojos bicolores, que lo observaban con curiosidad.

Pe-pe-pero ¿Qué diablos?-exclamo el artista-¿acaso me piensas matar de un susto?

¿Matar?-pregunto el aludido-no veo porque hacerlo, no pareces peligroso

La naturalidad con que dijo eso provocó un escalofrío en el hombre mayor, aunque prefirió no darle vueltas al asunto, y seguir preparando la fogata.

Como sea niño-hablo una vez finalizada su tarea-¿Qué es lo que haces en una zona como está alejada de la civilización y vistiendo así?

Digamos que este es mi zona de patrulla-contesto el niño-hace ya aproximadamente un año que no veía a nadie por aquí

¿A caso no tienes nadie que te cuide?-pregunto el artista

No, se me cuidar bien por mí mismo-contesto el albino-solo soy yo y los animales de por aquí

Y ¿no piensas ir mas allá de este bosque?-pregunto el pintor

En un principio quería llegar lo más lejos que pudiese, pero luego me canse así que decidí volver y asentarme aquí-contesto el joven-aunque no niego que debes en cuando me da un poco de curiosidad saber que hay más allá de aquí

Ya veo-comento el artista-aunque sea ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?

Mmm, realmente no estoy muy seguro de si ese es mi nombre real-contesto el joven rememorando-pero los guardias me llamaban Naruto Senju

Senju, creo que ese apellido me suena de alguna parte-pensó al artista, quien nuevamente decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto-mi nombre es Mochizuki Ren un gusto-hablo el artista mientras extendió la mano

¿Por qué extiendes la mano?-preguntó el menor, provocando más preguntas en el mayor

Parece como si hubiese nacido hoy-pensó el mayor-estrechar las manos es una señal de amistad-hablo el artista mientras tomaba la mano del joven y la estrechaba

Amistad-hablo el menor mientras se rascaba la cabeza-supongo que significa que te caigo bien

Así es-sonrió el mayor, mientras sacaba una hoya grande y se ponía a hervir un especie de fideos

¿Qué es esa comida?-pregunto el menor, quien al olerla le comenzó a gruñir el estomago

Estoy preparando ramen-contesto el artista-si quieres te daré un poco

¿en serio?-pregunto Naruto

Si, pero no te costara gratis-contesto el artista-tendrás que hacer algo a cambio

Me parece justo-contesto el joven mientras veía con ansias la comida-creo que esto vale cualquier cosa

Bien-contesto el artista mientras servía la comida en un bol-mañana me tendrás que ayudar con mi pintura

¿Pintura? ¿Qué es una pintura?-preguntó el albino, mientras tragaba literalmente el ramen

Todo a su debido tiempo-contestó el artista, ya harto de las preguntas del menor

Al siguiente día, Naruto básicamente tuvo que hacer modelaje, aunque se aburría, prefirió no preguntar ya que esa comida estuvo muy deliciosa. Luego de unas cuantas horas el artista mostro un cuadro donde estaba el, y atrás el bosque, con los árboles y todo.

Ya veo, con que eso es una pintura-comento el albino observándola

Si, y como te has portado bien te regalare esto, que no lo necesito-contesto el artista mientras sacaba una especie de túnica con capucha incorporada-esto te servirá para protegerte un poco mejor contra el frio y la lluvia

Veo que te iras-contestó el albino algo desilusionado-pensaba que te quedarías más tiempo

Lamentablemente mi tarea ya está hecha-contesto el artista revolviéndole los pelos-pero en algún momento volveré, te lo prometo

Si-respondió más alegre el albino-por cierto, ¿Dónde consigo más de esta comida?

En cualquier pueblo conseguirás mas comida-contesto el mayor indicándole por donde debía ir, y entregándole dinero-con esto podrás conseguir más, aunque te recomendaría conseguir más de esto

Lo tendré en cuenta-contesto el menor, yendo en la dirección que le indico el artista-espero volver a encontrarnos un día

Adiós-contesto el artista despidiéndose, yendo en una dirección contraria a la del menor

Luego de unas horas de caminata, con provisiones como le recomendó el artista llego a lo que parecía ser un pueblo. Para el esto era algo nuevo, aunque ya vio algunos en algunos libros que ocasionalmente le permitían ver con la poca luz que había

Wauuu, nunca vi tanta gente viva en un solo lugar-comento Naruto mientras iba curioseando por ahí, hasta que llego a un puesto de ramen. Allí vio a un hombre que estaba mosqueado por la falta de clientes, y a otro que parecía estar comiendo lentamente el ramen, a simple viste alguien diría que estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos. Este hombre estaba vestido con lo que parecía ser una especie de karate-gi, nada más que en vez de ser blanco era todo rojo. Otro aspecto de su físico es que era bastante alto (1,90) y tenía el cabello castaño con ojos dorados. En la parte detrás de su uniforme se podía observar "escuela nueve artes" (para que se den una idea tiene un físico parecido a Jotaro Joestar, nada más que un poco menos trabado XD)

Llevo unos cuantos días huyendo de estos tipos-pensaba el hombre en un suspiro-pero a este ritmo me alcanzaran y el enfrentamiento será inevitable

Oiga señor-hablo el joven de ojos bicolor jalándole ligeramente de la ropa-¿Cómo hiso para conseguir ese ramen?

Pidiéndole al que atiende-respondió bastante extrañado por la pregunta de menor-que niño más raro

Pero es que me ignoró-contesto el niño observando su tazón

Observando más detenidamente vio que el niño estaba realmente en malas condiciones, así que en un acto de bondad le dio su tazón de ramen.

Toma niño-dijo el mayor pasándole el tazón

¿En serio me lo darás?-pregunto Naruto con estrellas en los ojos

Si, de todos modos no tenía hambre-contestó el mayor mientras le dejaba un lugar en su asiento

Muchas gracias-respondió el niño para acto seguido devorar el tazón de ramen

Y dime niño ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto el hombre iniciando un tema de conversación

Naruto-contesto el niño mientras devoraba su plato-Naruto Senju, hace un par de horas eh llegado a este pueblo, es asombroso

¿En serio?-pregunto el hombre extrañado-a mí me parece de lo más normal

¿Bromeas?-pregunto el menor como si no hubiera visto nunca nada así-nunca eh visto tanta gente junta

Casi parece que hubieses nacido en una selva-comento el hombre a modo de broma, a lo que Naruto respondió

De hecho en una cueva-contesto el albino mientras terminaba su tazón

Diablos-pensó el mayor al notar dos presencias fuera del establecimiento, a lo que llamo al que atendía el lugar-otro tazón

Unas ves que le sirvió otro tazón, lo dejo para que el albino lo comiera.

¿En serio me darás otro?-pregunto el albino entusiasmado

Si-contesto sonriente-por cierto, mi nombre es Ryu Niwa, fue un gusto conocerte-acto seguido el mayor salió del local, dirigiéndose a un lugar apartado de la ciudad.

Veo que me han atrapado-hablo Ryu mientras esperaba a que apareciesen sus perseguidores

Realmente eres un bastardo escurridizo-hablo el que parecía ser una especie de humano-pescado

Ya sabes para que hemos venido-hablo el que parecía ser el compañero, un joven ninja conocido como Uchiha Itachi

Realmente no me interesa unirme a ustedes, me gustaría que se larguen, pero veo que no será por las buenas-tras decir esto, se puso en posición de pelea, no sin antes cerrar los ojos

¿Realmente piensas que nos ganaras con los ojos cerrados?-pregunto el poseedor de Samehada

Yo creo que sería más arriesgado mirarlos directamente a los ojos-respondió el castaño bastante confiado

Acto seguido el hombre pescado lanzó un espadazo directo a él, esperando absorber el chacra, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el sujeto simplemente se desvaneció de su vista, como su hubiese sido un holograma, para acto seguido caer inconsciente.

Ya veo por qué quería reclutarte-hablo Itachi, al ver como Kisame cayó al piso-ese golpe no es algo común, ni siquiera vi chacra allí, y ese holograma no era un Genjutsu.

Ese golpe que has visto probablemente haya roto un par de órganos en tu amigo-respondió Ryu-tendrá que ser atendido pronto, y ese holograma fue solo una simple técnica de pies

¿Qué eres exactamente?-pregunto Itachi sacando un Kunai

Un artista marcial-contesto Ryu poniéndose en posición de ataque

La acción transcurrió en segundos, Itachi saco una gran cantidad de Kunai y los lanzo directo hacia el artista marcial, quien rápidamente desapareció (estilo shumpo de Bleach), para posicionarse detrás de Itachi. Quien de no ser por sus reflejos, hubiese recibido un golpe peor que el de Kisame, ya que este iba dirigido a la cabeza.

Elemento fuego Jutsu gran bola de fuego-con unos rápidos sellos lanzó el ataque hacia Ryu, quien con un tomo un respiro hondo, para acto seguido dar un golpe tan rápido que creo una presión en el aire, que sirvió para desviar el ataque, haciendo que explotase en otra parte.

Es imposible, mi sharingan no fue capaz de ver a través de su Taijutsu-pensó el Uchiha-Si no logro atraparlo rápido Kisame morirá, tengo que acabar con esto rápido

Como siguiente medida Itachi invoco dos clones, que rápidamente fueron a atacar al artista marcial. Pero como suponía, fueron eliminados de una patada y un puñetazo, que a penas y llegaron a ver.

Ya veo porque mi sharingan no puede seguirte-hablo el Uchiha-tu definitivamente no usas chacra

Digamos que la escuela nueve artes ignora los principios del chacra-contesto Ryu-aunque soy el único que lleve a mi escuela al nivel de poder igualar a los ninjas

Ya veo que no es mentira aquello de que eres uno de los pocos que ha derrotado al famoso samurái Mifune-contesto Itachi, quien comenzó a hacer sellos con las manos-pero lamentablemente eh ganado

Antes de que Ryu se diese cuenta, una mano apareció debajo del suelo, sujetando su tobillo.

¿Qué diablos?-alcanzó a exclamar el artista marcial, quien en un intento de zafarse lanzó una patada al suelo, provocando que por un momento bajase la defensa. Momento que el Uchiha aprovecho para enterrarle un Kunai en el estomago

aun no es suficiente-exclamo el artista marcial-Focus Stomp

De una gran pisada, Ryu creo un cráter inmenso debajo de sus pies, provocando que el clon debajo del suelo fuese eliminado. Pero la acción no termina allí, ya que el artista marcial golpea a Itachi, mandándolo a volar unos 20 metros hacia arriba, aunque no lo afecto mucho, ya que se cubrió a último momento.

Esta pelea ya la tengo ganada-hablo el Uchiha mientras realizaba unos últimos sellos-de todos modos y si sales vivo de aquí, el corte fue bastante profundo

Diablos-exclamo Ryu escupiendo sangre en el proceso

Cuando Itachi estaba preparando los últimos sellos, tuvo que retroceder, casi por reflejo el cuerpo entero, ya que una piedra iba dirigida a su cabeza, a una velocidad muy alta. Tan alta que siguió por kilómetros y kilómetros, como la bala de un rifle antitanques.

No dejare que lo lastimes más-hablo el niño quien venía con un bol de ramen, aunque algo en su mirada era diferente, como su fuese una especie de depredador.

Niño, yo si fuera tu correría-hablo Ryu, quien ya no se podía mantener en pie

Todavía te debo el ramen que pagaste-contesto el niño, quien se posiciono entre Itachi y Ryu

Niño, si no te retiras en este momento te calcinare-hablo Itachi con el sharingan activado

Inténtalo-contesto el albino, quien simplemente no se movía-de todos modos tus ataques no me podrán tocar.

Pues tú te lo buscaste-como siguiente acción Itachi invoco un clon, la tarea del clon era simple, noquear al niño de un golpe. Pero grande fue su sorpresa, para que en el siguiente instante su propio clon fuese arrojado hacia el con un fuerza prácticamente inhumana

¿Qué diablos ha pasado?-se preguntó Itachi mientras observaba al albino-¿qué clase de poder tiene?, ni siquiera vi que lo arrojara hacia mí, nunca se ha movido de su posición, y no solo eso, por algún motivo mi Genjutsu simplemente no funciona en el

Cuando el Uchiha iba a realizar su siguiente movimiento, un malherido Kisame habló luego de despertarse de su estado inconsciente.

Itachi, será mejor que nos retiremos-hablo el hombre pez-hemos llamado mucho la atención, y es probable que varios ninjas estén detrás de nosotros

Pero nuestro objetivo-respondió Itachi, solo para ser silenciado

Tendrás que cargar conmigo y ese tipo, al mismo tiempo que huimos, me desagrada decirlo pero el único que está en óptimas condiciones eres tú, y necesitamos salir de aquí lo antes posible-argumento el espadachín

Entiendo-contesto el Uchiha, reflexionando-Ryu Miwa, en algún momento nos volveremos a encontrar, hasta ese momento ve preparándote

Luego de que ambos Akatsuki desaparecieran, el albino largo un suspiro, para acto seguido caer sobre el suelo agotado

Realmente llegue a mi tiempo límite-hablo el albino, quien toco el estómago del Artista marcial y con sorpresa vio como dejaba de perder sangre

¿Qué diablos has hecho?-pregunto el mayor sorprendido

Oh cierto, tú no sabes del poder que poseo-contesto el albino-como sea vamos de aquí, te lo iré explicando en el camino

Una vez que Naruto acompaño a Ryu, al lugar donde se estaba alojando temporalmente, como si fuese un experto arranco un par de telas de su túnica y las envolvió con presión en el estómago del mayor.

Veo que sabes bastante de esto-hablo el mayor

Si-contesto el rubio, mientras se sentaba y lo miraba fijamente-a decir verdad la primera noche que salí de la cueva, unos animales salvajes me atacaron. Pero cuando me estuvieron a punto de dar el golpe fatal.

Y allí fue cuando descubriste tu poder-hablo Ryu

No exactamente-contesto el albino-de hecho antes de salir de la cueva me habían habado de mi poder, y sabía que estaba latente, pero no sabía que lo tendría que utilizar tan rápido

Y ¿exactamente en que consiste tu habilidad?-pregunto el mayor serio

Aunque el proceso es complicado, tratare de resumirlo-contesto el albino-como sabrás cada cosa en este mundo físico tiene un valor, casi como si fuese una ecuación yo solo tengo que cambiar los valores numéricos, ya sea impulso, calor, electricidad, flujo sanguíneo, viento, todo lo que exista en este mundo puedo controlarlo

Este niño, parece que viene de la selva pero sabe tratar heridas profundas y sabe física avanzada, mientras más trato de comprender menos lo entiendo-pensaba el mayor-esa es una habilidad bastante conveniente-contesto el mayor

Si lo fuese así, no tendría de que preocuparme-contesto el menor, que comenzó a balancearse de un lado para el otro, bastante inquieto-mi habilidad tiene un límite de 10 minutos, luego de eso comienzo a tener delirios, se podría decir que es una maldición en si

¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto el mayor, impactado

Si llegase a pasar mi tiempo límite, mi mente se quebraría por completo, no estoy seguro de lo que pasaría-contesto el albino todavía inquieto-otra debilidad es que el flujo de chacra en mi cuerpo, fue volcado completamente en el sello, apenas y hay chacra suficiente como para soportar mis funciones vitales

Entonces, si el tipo que me hirió no se hubiese retirado…-hablo Ryu, solo para ser interrumpido

Hubiésemos muerto en ese instante-contesto el albino-aunque me sobraba un poco de tiempo dudo de que le hubiese sostenido combate, por lo que pude observar era alguien increíblemente aterrador

Oye niño, realmente pensé que eras normal, pero ahora que lo observo no eres como los de tu edad-hablo el mayor-¿Qué clase de educación tuviste?

Estoy consciente de eso-contesto el albino-de hecho los tipos que me vigilaban me han dicho de que no podría encajar en la sociedad, lo único que me han enseñado es el conocimiento útil para adquirir poder. Nunca me enseñaron nada de la civilización

Ya veo-contesto el mayor-una última cosa

Dime-contesto el rubio quien ya por el aburrimiento se tiró en el suelo de la habitación

¿Por qué me has contado todo eso?-pregunto el mayor-yo podría ser un enemigo que podría usar esa información en tu contra

Mmm, supongo que es porque me pareces confiable-contesto el albino-nunca eh tenido enemigos, y tu me has dado dos platos de ramen, supongo que es mi pago por la comida

Bien-hablo el mayor, comprobando que su herida ya no dolía tanto-lo eh decidido, a partir de hoy tu serás mi alumno, puedes llamarme Ryu-sensei

¿Ryu-sensei?-pregunto el albino moviendo la cabeza a un lado confundido

* * *

Ha pasado aproximadamente un año desde el cumpleaños número 8 de Hikari, y podemos observar que la joven esta sentada frente a su padre y su madre, en lo que parece un conversación seria.

Bueno, como empezar-hablo Kushina, tratando de abordar la conversación-Como veras, eres una alumna brillante en la academia y realmente los profesores han quedado maravillados contigo, incluso tu padre ha recibido recomendaciones para ascenderte directamente a Genin

Aunque las eh rechazado-hablo por primera vez el padre-Hemos hecho algo parecido con otro ninja y ya sabrás como termino todo, a partir de ese día esta implícitamente prohibido los ascensos directos de rango y sin escalas.

Ya veo-contesto la niña, bastante interesada-¿y para que me han citado?

Veras-contesto el Hokage-¿recuerdas esos sueños donde observabas a un niño?

Si-contesto la niña aunque hace varios meses no eh vuelto a soñar con eso

Bien-contesto el Hokage preparándose para relatar-consideramos que ya eres lo suficientemente responsable como para saberlo-prosiguió el padre, mientras agarraba firmemente la mano de su esposa-ese niño que observabas a menudo en tus sueños, es tu hermano Naruto Uzumaki

Esta información pego de lleno en la rubio, quien solo se quedó sin palabras. Aunque algo dentro de ella ya suponía que era así, distinto era escucharlo de boca directa de sus padres.

¿Y cómo es que…-la pregunta fue cortada por Kushina, quien continuo relatando

Todavía no podemos decirte todo-interrumpió la madre-solo queríamos que sepas que tienes un hermano ahí afuera en algún lugar, y desde que has nacido estamos moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrarlo y volver juntos…como familia

Ahora entiendo algunas cosas-contesto la hija con mirada determinada-bien, cuando yo sea Genin me sumare a su búsqueda, es una promesa

* * *

Unos meses pasaron desde que Naruto y su nuevo sensei emprendieran viaje. Ahora mismo se ubican en el país de la arena.

Supongo que sabes por qué hemos venido hacia aquí ¿no?-pregunto el mayor, mientras observaba al menor quien a duras penas y podía contra la arena

Realmente no-contesto el albino mientras cargaba el equipaje-con este clima ni siquiera soy capaz de pensar claramente

Bien-contesto el mayor como si la tormente de arena fuese una leve brisa-nos refugiaremos un rato en esa cueva y mientras tanto te diré mis planes-contesto el mayor señalando el lugar

Unas ves allí adentro el mayor comenzó con su explicación.

Bien, ya que has aprendido lo básico de las técnicas de pelea te enseñare habilidades físicas que te permitirán rivalizar contra los grandes ninjas-explicaba casi orgulloso el mayor mientras le daba un poco de agua al menor

¿Se refiere a la otra energía interna que se encuentra en los seres humanos?-preguntó el rubio bastante interesado-pensé que los que controlan el chacra no podían aprender esas técnicas

Eso es para los que controlan el chacra-contesto el mayor-pero en tu caso, no lo controlas directamente va todo hacia tu sello, imposibilitándote cualquier tipo de control, eso hace que te sea más fácil controlar los fundamentos del Sim-Gi-Che-Hon

Ya veo-pensó el rubio profundamente-¿y cómo se supone que aprenderé eso?

Eso es simpe-habló el mayor mientras le sonreía al menor, y procedia a hacer una especie de dibujo en la pared de la cueva-comenzaremos con la teoría y luego con la práctica, es importante que sepas cada parte

* * *

Volviendo a Konoha, estos meses la hija menor de la familia se centró todavía mas en el entrenamiento, motivada por la busqueda de su hermano, desarrollando bastante lo que es el control del chacra y gracias a Maito Gai desarrollo en buena medida el Taijutsu. Pero mientras la vida avanza en Konoha en el despacho del Hokage el Sannin y el alumno se acababan de encontrar.

Minato-hablo el Sannin quien parecía estar de buenos ánimos-te eh traído buenas noticias

Ya te eh dicho que no leeré tu libreo-contesto el Hokage quien parecía estar enfrascado en su mayor enemigo el papeleo-la última vez que lo intente esta aldea casi se queda sin Hokage, no sabes lo que Kushina es capaz de hacer cuando está enojada

No es eso-respondió Jiraya mientras le presentaba lo que parecía ser una pintura-casualmente fui a visitar al Feudal, ya que tenía unos asuntos pendientes, y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar este cuadro entre sus nuevas adquisiciones

Cuando el Hokage se fijó en el cuadro, le costó un poco darse cuenta, pero ese rostro era similar al de su hija y Kushina.

¿No me digas que esto es…-pregunto anonadado al ver la figura allí presente

Así es-contesto Jiraya-esas marcas en las mejillas son inconfundibles, aunque su aspecto haya cambiado la base sigue siendo la misma

¿Has localizado al que hiso la pintura?-pregunto el Hokage

Si-contesto Jiraya, prosiguiendo con la explicación-Mochizuki Ren fue el artista, resulta que fue a un lugar en el antiguo país del remolino para conseguir un buen cuadro, y allí se encontró con un niño bastante extraño según sus propias palabras

¿Tiene alguna pista de su ubicación?-pregunto el Hokage

Me ha nombrado el pueblo donde se dirigía Naruto-contesto Jiraya-pero cuando me dirigí allí no había ninguna pista, excepto que se avistaron dos miembros de Akatsuki

¿Akatsuki estuvo en el medio?-pregunto Minato, quien se volvió a preocupar

Si, aunque no se sabe que paso, lo cierto es que hasta allí llego la pista como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra nadie lo volvió a avistar-hablo el maestro en un suspiro-por lo menos sabemos que está sano y salvo eso creo

A partir de ahora desplegaré una unidad especial, que se centrara en su búsqueda-hablo el Hokage-y tú te estarás a cargo

¿El consejo no pondrá quejas?-pregunto Jiraya preocupado

Saldrá de mi propio bolsillo-contesto el Hokage-de todos modos y de momento no hay ningún enemigo de la aldea que haya mostrado movimientos

Como tú quieras Minato-contesto el Maestro-de momento iré a hacer una "investigación"

Una ves fuera del despacho del Hokage Jiraya se disponia a ir.

Lo sientes ¿no es asi Minato?-penso Jiraya-no podemos saber con exactitud por el tipo de experiencias que habra pasado tu hijo, no sabemos con que nos podremos encontrar.


	4. Capitulo 3

Hola a todos, y para los que siguen esta historia en este capitulo seguire avansando en cuanto a la evolucion del personaje Naruto en si, mas que nada con sus habilidades y la relacion con su maestro, por otra parte aclaro que en este capitulo me inspire en dos grandes series en cuanto a las tecnicas de Ryu Niwa me inspire en The Breaker una gran serie para los que tienen curiosidad y en una parte ago un pequeño homenaje a One Piece XD sin mas el capitulo.

Capítulo 3

En lo que parecía ser pleno desierto, estaba un albino, quien parecía estar en un profundo estado de meditación, y detrás de este estaba su sensei, quien estaba palpando la espalda del albino.

Estoy harto-exclamo un albino, quien se levantó de la arena, sacudiéndose su ropa, que era como la de su sensei, nada más que negra y un cinturón color rojo-y encima el clima no ayuda en nada

Te eh dicho que sentir el flujo de Ki es difícil, es algo que se logra con un ritmo perfecto de respiración-contesto el sensei mientras recordaba

* * *

Muy bien, escucha atentamente-hablo el maestro al alumno quien escuchaba atentamente-el flujo de Ki responde a 4 áreas principales, que comúnmente están en perfecta armonía, y si uno perfecciona esas áreas obtendrás habilidades físicas que van más allá de los limites

¿Y cuáles son esas cuatro áreas?-pregunto Naruto

Sim es el poder de la mente, Gi es el poder de la respiración, Che es el poder de los músculos y Hon es el poder del espíritu-explicaba el mayor-si cualquiera de estos cayera, se produce un efecto domino y no serias capas de equilibrar el flujo de Ki, por lo que tendrás que equilibrarlos para aprender las técnicas

¿y en que se supone que estoy desequilibrado?-pregunto el rubio

De momento tu problema principal es Gi (respiración) y Sim (mente)-contesto el mayor-Por lo que comenzaremos con Gi

Acaso me estás diciendo que ¿estoy loco o algo por el estilo?-pregunto el albino como si estuviese ofendido

Créeme chico-contesto el mayor casi sin darle importancia-te estuve enseñando este año tu entrenamiento de Che (músculos) y con respecto a tu Hon (espíritu) no tenías problemas desde el inicio, por otra parte te enseñe a vivir como una persona civilizada y no me cabe duda de que sabes distinguir perfectamente los niveles de fuerza de tu oponente, pero definitivamente hay algo en tu interior que no puedes apaciguar, una especie de monstruo que debes afrontar

Y ¿en base a que lo supone?-pregunto el menor

En tu propia habilidad-contesto el mayor, obteniendo una mirada interrogante-tu habilidad está ligada en una gran cantidad de porcentaje a tu mente, no de hecho ataca a tu mente es casi como un enemigo más, y sé que lo sabes lo que sea que veas luego de esos 10 minutos no son delirios, son algo que no quieres ver y eso es porque mentalmente eres débil

Esta conjetura dejo sin palabras al albino, quien solo desvió la mirada, haciendo que el mayor sonriera

¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta?-pregunto el mayor, quien observaba hacia afuera para ver si la tormenta de arena había cesado-podrás ocultarlo durante el día, pero durante la noche sueles tener pesadillas

¿Y qué piensa hacer al respecto?-pregunto el albino alistándose-desde que adquirí este poder no eh encontrado una forma de enfrentarlo adecuadamente

Cuando logres entrar en ritmo con tu Gi pasaremos al siguiente paso, aunque te lo advierto si yo te heredo la técnica que vas a adquirir cuando lo enfrentes tendrás otro monstruo que enfrentar, y te lo advierto eh estado conviviendo con él durante mucho tiempo-hablo el sensei-¿aun y así quieres continuar?

Ya se lo eh dicho-contesto sonriendo el albino-lo superare y le pateare el trasero

Je maldito mocoso-contesto el maestro mientras volvía afuera-eso desearías

* * *

Volviendo al presente, el mayor suspiraba mientras observaba como el albino volvía a sus ejercicios de respiración.

Y pensar que antes era un mocoso algo curioso-pensaba el mayor-ahora me falta el respeto y me llama viejo, a veces creo que me perdió todo el respeto

Luego de unas cuantas horas observo con sorpresa como el albino entraba en un ritmo de respiración casi perfecto. Y se manifestaba de tal manera que el viento alrededor del albino comenzaba a arremolinarse.

Esto no puede ser posible-pensó el mayor-cuando yo aprendí esto me tomo al menos 3 días, sin contar con que las personas que tienen circulando sellos compuestos de chacra tienden a disminuir el Ki, pero su centro de ki es bastante amplio, supongo que en este ritmo podremos adentrarnos en su Sim

Muy bien Naruto-hablo el mayor-escucha atentamente y sigue cada paso que te explique, y recuerda no respondas nada tu respiración es perfecta, no la cortes por nada del mundo

Ante su anuncio no recibió respuesta cosa que lo tomo como para que prosiga con su explicación

En vista de que tu ritmo de respiración es perfecto, introduciré mi Ki dentro de tu centro de Ki, enviándote una técnica especial de Ki, esta ha pasado de maestro en alumno durante generaciones, y recuérdalo solo la puedes pasar a un solo alumno que este apto en su Hon-explicaba el sensei mientras comprobaba que el ritmo de respiración de Naruto era perfecto-esta técnica te introducirá en tu Sim y enfrentaras lo que sea que haya allí adentro, y recuerda, has que tu sensei se sienta orgulloso

Sin más, el mayor pego una leve palmada en lo que parecía ser el centro del pecho del menor, y este cayo inconsciente, atrapándolo en el acto…

Buena suerte mocoso-hablo el mayor en vos baja

Para donde sea que viese, lo único que sentía y veía era obscuridad, desde que su sensei aplico esa especia de energía cayo a esa especie de lugar, donde no observaba nada, hasta que allí lo vio parado en una especie de pilas de cadáveres, un sujeto con una máscara y túnica negra (como Hei de darker than black) en la dirección donde apuntaba la máscara era hacia el albino, así que asumió que lo estaba observando.

¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Naruto en guardia, simplemente no se fiaba del sujeto

Seré tu guía-contesto con una vos fría-en primer lugar hay varias cosas que hay que tratar, y si todavía piensas seguir simplemente me limitare a observar

¿Qué eres?-pregunto Naruto visiblemente nervioso, este lugar le hacía recordar algo

La personificación de tu Ki-contesto el enmascarado-más precisamente aquella técnica que ha pasado de generación en generación, ahora resido en ti aunque hay un pequeño problema

El sello ¿no es así?-pregunto Naruto, caminando lentamente al enmascarado

No es un problema que simplemente se pueda eliminar-contesto la existencia compuesta de Ki-los cientos y cientos de vidas que se han consumido para la creación de ese sello son mayor a lo que crees. Cada trozo de alma fue usado para lo composición de ese sello y sea lo que sea que hayas formado en tu mente toma poder de ese sello y te va devorando de a poco, como si fuese una serpiente que se va comiendo su propia cola

Si ese sello me va a consumir ¿Por qué diablos fue creado?-pregunto Naruto serio, una vez que llego a la altura del enmascarado

Todavía hay una escapatoria-contesto el enmascarado-aunque no será fácil y hay un 95% de probabilidades de que cada alma que se encuentre en ese sello se superponga con la tuya, en el peor de los casos tu mente se quebrara y serás un cuerpo con vida pero sin mente

Entiendo-contestó Naruto-llévame allí

Como si su orden hubiese estado anticipada, ambos sujetos pasaron a un plano distinto, y allí pudo verlo un ser que parecía una especie de feto con miles de ojos, cada ojo de un tono distinto, y en lo que se suponía su espalda habían un par de alas, su carne era una especie de combinación entre violeta y rojo sangre y si se escuchaba bien se podían escuchar distintos gritos combinados, simplemente era algo grotesco, y el albino no devolvió simplemente porque estaba dentro de su mente

Escúchame bien-hablo el enmascarado quien se encontraba a su lado-su existencia es el significado del sello en sí, todo tu sistema de chacra está centrado en esa cosa si la llegas a eliminar morirás en un instante, está fuera de lugar eliminar eso

¿Cómo tengo que proceder?-pregunto el albino

Simple-contesto el enmascarado-cederás una parte de tu mente a esa cosa, y si asumes el mando podremos hacerla retroceder y dejarla en un lugar fijo de tu mente sin que vaya hurgando por ahí

Ya veo-contesto Naruto-si llego a fallar esa cosa tomara el control entero sobre mí, ni siquiera puedo dudarlo

Acto seguido Naruto avanzó hacia el ser, que a medida que avanzaba lanzaba una especie de chirrido deformado por los cientos y cientos de voces, que solo lo hacía más repulsivo. Aun y así el albino avanzó hasta llegar a la altura del ser, para acto seguido ponerse frente a lo que parecía ser el ojo centra. Y una vez allí a Naruto se le vinieron dos recuerdos a la mente, que serían esenciales aferrarse a ellos.

Uno fue la imagen de su sensei, en este año el albino conoció por primera vez lo más cercano a una familia, gracias a ese hombre quien sin pedir nada a cambio no solo le dio conocimiento e ideales, sino que un principio superarse a sí mismo y nunca bajar los brazos, todos los principios de un artista marcial.

Y el segundo aunque todavía no lo comprendía esa niña de cabello rubio, junto con esa familia. Aunque no había vuelto a soñar con eso todavía estaba fresco en su mente, aunque todavía no entendía el motivo se aferró a aquellas dos imágenes con todo su ser.

Luego de eso se levantó y se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una habitación, y en su interior se encontraba una niña que parecía de su edad y su sensei quien estaba llorando (estilo lágrimas de anime XD), y abrasándolo, en el límite del estrangulamiento

Maldito-vi-viejo-me-m-mataras-alcanzó a decir el albino, quien luego que se liberara de ese abraso comenzó a toser

Veo que se llevan bien-comento la niña conteniendo una risa-tu sensei estuvo prácticamente dos noches sin dormir, esperando que despertaras

No es cierto-contesto el mayor desviando la mirada a otro lado-solo tena un poco de expectativas acerca del entrenamiento mental de mi alumno

Maldito viejo-exclamo el Naruto mirándolo con enojo-encima de amargado, eres llorón, no puedo creer que tu solo te hayas enfrentado a esos dos sujetos

¿Qué me has dicho maldito mocoso?-contesto con otra pregunta el mayor sujetándolo del traje al alumno-acaso quieres que te golpee

Ya tranquilos ustedes dos-hablo la niña, quien por cierto era rubia como Naruto, de ojos verdes y respondía al nombre de Temari-llamare al doctor para confirmar que despertaste, y por favor no hagan ruido estamos en un hospital

Antes de irse la niña dio una mirada que aterro a ambos hombres, quienes dejaron el alboroto al instante, para proceder con lo importante.

Veo que has cumplido con tu objetivo-hablo el mayor sentándose en un asiento cercano a la cama

Si todavía sigo vivo y consiente significa que algo eh avanzado-contesto el menor-por cierto ¿cuantos días eh dormido?

Cerca de tres días contesto el mayor-rememorando-aunque lo que me sorprendió fue tu reacción ante la técnica que te herede, has levantado una fiebre alta y tuve que atravesar al desierto hasta llegar aquí

¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto el menor-sé que es una técnica que ha pasado de generación en generación, pero sigo sin entender que tan especial es

Se llama la técnica del cielo y la tierra, es la mejor de las técnicas de control de Ki, una vez que la dominas puedes decir que superas los límites de un humano ya que el mismo cuerpo por naturalidad distribuye el Ki inconscientemente-explicaba el mayor-aunque tiene una contra, así como te hace alguien muy fuerte, una vez que pierdes la conciencia entras en un estado llamado Humbral Obscuro

¿y que se supone que pasa cuando entras en ese estado?-pregunto el menor serio

Luchas hasta morir, solo un milagro puede sacarte de ese estado-contesto el mayor mirando a otro lado, como si mirara hacia el infinito-por nada del mundo debes entrar en ese estado, solo te vuelves una criatura que trae destrucción, dejas de lado tu humanidad

¿Qué sucedió cuando entraste?-pregunto el menor aunque con dificultad, ya que presentía que era un asunto delicado

Me he enfrentado a un ejército-contesto el sensei-aunque en el proceso mate a mi esposa y mi hijo, solo en ese momento volví en mí, desde ese día me jure nunca entrar en ese estado de nuevo, cada día que me levanto puedo ver el rostro de mis seres queridos y yo sin poder hacer nada impotente…

Entonces definitivamente tu eres fuerte-contesto el albino, como queriendo desviar el tema-si tu entras en ese estado yo lo único que tengo que hacer es patearte el trasero y volverte tu conciencia a puñetazos

Quizá es por eso que lo elegí como mi alumno, se parece demasiado a mi hijo-pensó el mayor sonriendo-Bien, si ya has pasado tu primer etapa, lo único que queda es probar tu límite de tiempo con tu cambio vectorial, y comenzar a entrenar tus ataques de Ki

Supongo que ahora comienza el entrenamiento verdadero-sonrió el menor levantándose de la cama

Si, prepárate porque va a ser infernal-contesto el mayor levantándose de su silla-espero grandes cosas de ti renacuajo

Luego de que el doctor le diese de alta el albino y el sensei estuvieron dando vueltas por la ciudad, mientras el mayor fue por un poco de sake, el menor fue en una especie de turismo, ya que podía considerar estas horas de descanso. El entrenamiento seria duro y no tendría otra oportunidad de descansar

Un pelirrojo, que respondía al nombre de Gaara, estaba simplemente dando vueltas al azar en su ciudad, aunque podía sentir las miradas de odio hacia él, simplemente las ignoraba y seguía sin rumbo. Para variar simplemente iría a la misma hamaca de siempre.

Y en uno de los puntos donde suele haber ninjas que se encontró con una situación poco usual.

Lárgate niño-hablo lo que parecía ser un ninja de la arena, a un albino

Les he dicho que no soy ningún espía-contesto el menor-si solo quieren descargar sus frustraciones en mi porque son simples ninjas mediocres que nunca llegaran a nada no es mi culpa simplemente vayan y mueran en alguna de sus misiones

Esa respuesta contundente provoco el enojo de ambos ninjas, quienes ante la provocación se lanzaron directo al niño, solo para segundos después ser lanzados por una fuerza misteriosa, chocando con las paredes de una casa, cayendo desmallados en el acto

Acto seguido el albino siguió su camino como si nada, dirigiéndose hacia el pelirrojo.

Estas en mi camino-hablo el albino, bastante irritado, esos ninjas le hicieron pasar un mal momento

Lo que usualmente hubiese hecho el pelirrojo es simplemente estrangularlo con su arena hasta que muera, pero algo lo dejo realmente impactado, como su algo en sus ojos bicolores alguna especie de monstruo estuviese ahí a punto de devorarlo, por primera vez en su vida experimento esa emoción el miedo, al punto que su arena ni siquiera reaccionara, algo bastante inusual de por si

Antes de que hiciese un movimiento la rubia que ayudo a Naruto a llegar al hospital fue corriendo a detener lo que se estaba formando…

Alto Gaara, por favor discúlpalo-hablo la rubia quien corrió y se interpuso entre ambos niños-no era su intención

Bien-contesto el pelirrojo, no se sentía cómodo en esa situación y algo le decía que no peleara con ese chico, simplemente iría a su ruta original-hoy estoy de buen humor

Acto seguido se retiró, sin decir una palabra, dejando al albino y a su hermana con un interrogante

Qué raro-pensó el albino-tenia pinta de ser fuerte, tenía ganas de probar mi habilidad

¿Qué diablos le ha pasado a Gaara?, usualmente sería un suicidio hacer lo que hiso este chico-pensó la rubia para después hablar-como sea, tu sensei te andaba buscando, dice que se tienen que ir en este momento

Bien-contesto Naruto, yendo en dirección a la salida de la aldea-dile esto al chico sin cejas, mi nombre es Naruto Senju y un día nos encontraremos y nos enfrentaremos, estaré esperando pacientemente ese día

Una vez que Naruto se reunió con su sensei, o como él lo solía llamar "El viejo que se va a quedar calvo", partieron rumbo al interior del desierto donde el sensei freno, una vez que se asegurase de que era difícil caminar por allí

Muy bien-hablo el mayo, para luego sacar una gran bolsa de su equipaje, llena de piedras, e ir colocando en la superficie lo que parecían ser círculos de tiro al blanco-te lanzaré estas piedras, y tú las redirigirás hacia los objetivos, veremos cuanto mejoro tu habilidad de redirigir vectores

Luego de estar lanzando piedras durante 45 minutos, el mayor pudo observar como el menor comenzaba a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza, hasta finalmente esquivar un de las piedras, dando a entender que ese era el límite de tiempo.

Veo que el tiempo aumento considerablemente-hablo el mayor-definitivamente al fortalecer tu mente tu habilidad aumenta el rango de tiempo

Si-contesto el menor-Aunque al acabar ese tiempo quedo totalmente desprotegido

Por eso te enseñare las técnicas de Ki, de hecho a partir de hoy y hasta dentro de un año tienes expresamente prohibido usar el cambio vectorial-aclaro Ryu mientras procedía con el siguiente paso del entrenamiento

* * *

Un año más tarde se podía ver al albino junto con el mayor en lo que parecía ser un poblado. En este se situaban un hombre mayor, Ryu y Naruto, quien estaba al margen de la discusión

¿Estás seguro que Otogakure tomara esa decisión?-pregunto el sensei, quien estaba serio

Así es, ya han llegado al límite de su paciencia-contesto el hombre que aparentaba unos 60 años-en un principio esta iba a ser una base experimental, para pararnos cerca de las fronteras de Konoha pero ahora Orochimaru tomo la decisión de mover todo el poblado, aunque Konoha ya sospecha y puso a varios escuadrones ANBU alrededor de la aldea, ahora mismo estamos en una zona donde morirán muchos inocentes

Muy bien-contesto Ryu-Naruto en primer lugar colócate esta mascara y ten este pergamino, no lo habrás a menos que no vuelvas a oír noticias sobre mí-acto seguido le paso los objetos en cuestión al menor

¿Por qué me entrega esto?-pregunto el menor

Porque quiero que te alejes de aquí lo más lejos que puedas, ve al País del hierro allí serás bien recibido, eres joven y apenas podrás manejar esta situación-hablo el mayor serio

¿A caso te piensas que me iré de aquí sin ti?-pregunto el menor ante lo dicho por el sensei

No hay forma de salir de esta situación-contesto el mayor-nunca dejare atrás a un amigo, esta gente me ha ayudado antes es algo que se lo debo, no los dejare atrás

Unos días más tarde el plan de evacuación se estaba llevando a cabo, toda la gente fue llevada fuera del poblado, para que luego Ryu se encargase solo de la situación, y como si el destino hubiese llamado Ambos un grupo de ANBUS, junto con lo que parecía un mini-ejercito de ninjas del sonido llegaron al punto de encuentro.

Veo que me has quitado mis preciados juguetes-hablo un hombre-serpiente conocido como Orochimaru-tienes bastantes agallas al estar aquí en medio de todo esto

Digamos que es un favor grande que le debía a un viejo amigo-contesto el artista marcial, y tu veo que eres el famoso Sannin, ¿Por qué alguien como tú se movería hasta aquí?, no veo que haya nada especial por aquí

Oh, te equivocas Ryu Niwa, aquí hay algo muy especial, este poblado fue implantado con una especie de virus, y solo venía a comprobar los resultados-contesto el Sannin mientras parecía deleitarse

Como sea-contesto el sensei de Naruto-por otro lado, no sé qué hace alguien como tu aquí Danzo Shimura, en el bajo mundo se dice que tú y ese bastardo de Orochimaru tienen cierta alianza, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Necesitamos esa muestra-contesto secamente el anciano quien se dio a conocer-puede ser beneficioso para Konoha

Veo que no hay negociación posible-hablo Ryu como si estuviese resignado

Entréganos la ubicación del poblado-contesto Danzo con una orden

* * *

Como si el destino hubiese llamado, el alumno nunca se marchó, simplemente se alejó de la zona de poblado y se quedó observando desde lejos a su maestro, asegurándose de no ser visto, y ante la duda se colocó la máscara que le entrego su sensei.

Cuando llego el momento crucial, casi podía observar con lujos de detalles como su sensei eliminaba con demasiada facilidad a todo el cuerpo ANBU de Danzo y el pequeño ejército del Sonido, en solo fracciones de segundo. La velocidad de sus técnicas estaba más allá del límite humano y por cada golpe, nadie se volvía a levantar

El nivel al que lleva el Soul Crushing Strike (golpe aplasta almas) es impresionante-comentaba el albino casi con admiración-dudo que alguien pueda sobrevivir a ese golpe

Una vez finalizada la pequeña pelea, solo quedaron los tres sujetos más fuertes. En ese punto Naruto pensaba que su sensei ya tenía ganada la pelea, y en lo que parecía ser un mar lleno de serpientes y técnicas de viento concentradas que lanzaba Danzo desde lejos, el alumno veía asombrado como solo con la velocidad de los puños de su sensei creaba una especia de pequeño vórtice que devoraba todo, eran tan rápidos que a penas y se veían sus brazos, haciéndolo casi intocable. Es más, las pocas serpientes que lograban entrar en zona de impacto, se rompían la mandíbula al intentar morderlo, debido a la dureza de la piel de Ryu.

Pero no todo termino como lo planeado por el artista marcial. En un descuido la situación se invirtió y Orochimaru a una gran velocidad, saco la famosa Kusanagi de su boca y voló directo al cuello del artista marcial, quien tuvo que detener sus movimientos, escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre

Diablos-hablo Ryu, quien podía ver como ambos oponentes se acercaban caminando

Has sido un digno oponente-hablo Danzo quien se preparaba para rematarlo-no me extraña que hayas vencido a Mifune, y hayas estado a la par con grandes ninjas, sin usar chacra, ¿Tienes algo que decir antes de morir?

Para este punto Naruto se estaba dirigiendo hacia toda velocidad hacia el punto de la pelea, con desesperación.

Si-contesto el artista marcial-te llevare conmigo

Con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas se levantó, y en un gran movimiento golpeo el cráneo de Danzo atravesándolo en seco, eso es lo último que pudo sentir antes de morir.

Ese bastardo-hablo danzo desde otro lugar

Mientras más lo pienso, más increíble es-hablo Orochimaru sonriendo-no solo te ha obligado a usar Izanagi, sino que luego de muerto, sigue en pie, definitivamente hace honor a su titulo de el "artista marcial" mas fuerte, ¿Me pregunto que hubiese pasado si tubiese que medir su fuerza con Tsunade?

Tal y como decía el hombre serpiente el sensei de Naruto trabo las articulaciones y quedo parado en la misma posición. Solo por respeto a su oponente incluso Danzo solo se limito a inclinar su cuerpo en señal de respeto.

Por lo pronto, extraeré un poco de su material genético-hablo Naruto cortando unos mechones de pelo.

Pero poco se pudo relajar el Sannin al sentir una presencia, allí parado estaba lo que parecía ser un niño con una máscara. Lo único que atino a hacer, es sonreír.

Veo que eres bastante intrépido niño-hablo el hombre serpiente, quien iba caminando tranquilamente hacia el menor

Ustedes…ustedes, han matado a la única persona que tenía-hablo el menor, con una vos de ultratumba-lo pagaran con la destrucción

Casi por instinto el Sannin se alejó rápidamente del joven, algo raro comenzaba a ocurrir.

Observa arriba-hablo Danzo, quien para esas alturas estaba arriba de un techo

Guiada por lo que dijo Danzo el Sannin pudo observar como encima de ellos algo brillante comenzaba a formarse, y acto seguido lo que parecía ser un tornado de categoría F4 en tan solo milésimas de segundo se formó provocando que ambos ninjas comenzaran a alejarse lo más rápidamente posible de allí

¿Qué se supone que es ese niño?-pregunto ahora danzo, quien no hacía nada más que desplazarse por los arboles

No lo sé, nunca eh visto un Jutsu de esa clase, pero estoy seguro que es plasma-contesto el Sannin-Si mis cálculos son correctos todo a 10 Km a la redonda será borrado del mapa

Como dijo el Sannin, lo que parecía ser una explosión luminosa ocurrió. Pero de lo que nadie se percataría, es de un grito desgarrador en el centro de la explosión. Si uno hubiese estado cerca, podría haberlo escuchado casi nítidamente a pesar de los fuertes vientos

* * *

Cuando el niño se quiso dar cuenta, este se encontraba en lo que parecía un cráter gigante, con sus ropas casi intactas. Lo único que atino a hacer fue a sacar el pergamino que su sensei le entrego antes de su muerte, y con una mirada vacía, desato el pergamino. Allí pudo ver el contenido.

Para: Naruto

De: Ryu Niwa

"Si estas leyendo esta carta, significa que he muerto. Aunque me hubiese gustado ver como lloras por mi como toda una niñita…

Ante esto el albino solo sonrió, incluso en una carta ese viejo intentaba provocarlo

El primer día que te conocí me parecías un niño raro, pero con un brillo especial en tus ojos. Supe al instante, tú serias alguien grande y la escuela Nueve Artes necesitaba alguien como tú. Alguien que la llevara a otro nivel, y tu serás grande, más grande que cualquier ninja. ¿Sabes? en el fondo siempre lo supe, y a medida que pasaba los días contigo, esos recuerdos de mi pasado iban desapareciendo, hasta pensaba comprar una casa en algún ligar fijo, ver como crecías hasta el día en que finalmente me derrotases en una pelea por el título de maestro, eso hubiese sido grandioso. Solo espero que siempre mantengas la frente en alto, nunca te rindas y vivas para poder llevar mis enseñanzas, tus enseñanzas a la siguiente generación…

Al final de la carta se podía ver una fotografía donde estaba el albino comiendo ramen y el sensei bebiendo sake.

Ante esto Naruto no soporto más y rompió en llanto. Le llevaría varios días asimilar está perdida, ya que fue la primera persona en preocuparse realmente por él. Fue como el padre que nunca tuvo.

Pasaron 3 años, y aquella mirada que mostraba vida, fue lentamente perdiendo el brillo, hasta volverse fría como el hielo, de a poco y a pesar de las palabras de su sensei fue lentamente obscureciendo su corazón. Al punto en el que poco le importaba su vida o la del resto. Ya si su sensei no estaba, lo único que le quedaba era adquirir más poder y localizar a los que hicieron eso, estaba seguro de que lograron escapar y él les haría pagar con sangre ese hecho.

Con esos dos años, le bastó para hacerse un nombre, realizaba labores de mercenario casando ninjas fugitivos y cobrando las recompensas.

Su siguiente objetivo Momochi Zabuza, al parecer los rumores dicen que se dirigió al país de las olas, donde fue contratado por un hombre llamado Gato.


	5. Capitulo 4

Hola a todos, hoy debido que tube el dia libre pude hacer el capitulo mas rapido de lo que esperaba XD incluso me sobro tiempo para hacer las correcciones, bueno sin mas el capitulo.

Capítulo 4

Nos situamos en la aldea de Konoha, técnicamente los años pasaban, y aquella misión que el Hokage le encargo a Jiraya quedo en la nada, ya que básicamente no se encontraron pistas de su ubicación, aunque eso no evito que periódicamente enviase escuadrones especiales en búsqueda del albino.

Era el momento de la graduación ninja, y tal y como todos suponían Uzumaki Hikari era la novata del año, pasando el examen sin dificultades, extrañamente ese mismo día un profesor de la academia ninja fue capturado con el pergamino del primer Hokage.

Ahora mismo tendríamos que estar presenciando la graduación de Hikari y Naruto-hablo una pelirroja a su esposo con una extraña mescla de sentimientos entre orgullo y frustración

Lo sé-contesto el Hokage-espero que ella sea una excelente shinobi

* * *

Al día siguiente, se podía observar a lo que sería la siguiente generación de ninjas en el aula esperando la formación de lo que serían los nuevos equipos.

Allí está el idiota de Sasuke-hablo intencionadamente alto una rubia, posicionándose al lado del Uchiha, aunque esto no era algo del otro mundo, todos allí ya sabían de la rivalidad de la Uzumaki y el Uchiha

Y aquí vino la rubia hueca-contesto el Uchiha mirándola directamente, aunque no lo quisiera admitir le tenía cierto grado de respeto, ya que la consideraba una rival digna

Vuelve a repetir eso Uchiha-respondió la Uzumaki ofendida a punto de golpear al Uchiha, solo para ser interrumpida por una pelirrosa de nombre Sakura y una Yamanaka de nombre Ino

Deja en paz a Sasuke-gritaron ambas, casi abalanzándose sobre Hikari-solo lo agredes porque le tienes envidia

Si, si lo que sea-contesto la rubia hurgándose la nariz, como si ni le importase-mejor siéntense que Iruka-sensei vendrá pronto

Como su la rubia predijese el futuro, apareció el sensei quien traía una lista en su brazo, y carraspeando la garganta, cayo la clase entera.

Han pasado por un entrenamiento difícil, pero ese entrenamiento es solo un comienzo a partir de ahora comenzará la parte difícil-hablaba el castaño-a partir de ahora todos serán agrupados en grupos diferentes y entrenados rigurosamente por un Jounin de elite, para que en el día de mañana puedan afrontar situaciones que requieran medidas drásticas para lo protección de la aldea. Cada equipo será de tres Genin

Luego de pasar una serie de nombres, comenzó por el equipo 7.

Hikari Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha-las reacciones de estos tres fue diferente, mientras Sakura se alegró por quedar emparejada con Sasuke, Hikari y el Uchiha cruzaron miradas, estaba claro que era una especie de desafío implícito.

El resto de los equipos son como los del anime.

A la hora de esperar a Kakashi, salió el lado Uzumaki de Hikari, preparando una especie de trampa ingeniosa, en menos de 3 minutos. Provocando que luego de las 3 horas que se tardase en llegar el nuevo sensei tropezase con un balde de agua que había en un agujero del piso que se abrió de repente, para luego terminar con una torta en su cara. Pero cuando la rubia estaba festejando la perfección de su broma, fue silenciada al ver que un tronco estaba en lugar del peli plata

Mi primera impresión de ustedes-hablo entrando el Jounin-son una bola de idiotas

Maldita Hikari-pensó Sasuke sintiendo pena ajena

Como sea-hablo Kakashi-los espero en la azotea

Acto seguido desapareció, yendo rápidamente a la azotea, esperando a lo que serían sus nuevos alumnos. Una vez allí, todos comenzaron la fase de presentaciones.

Mmm, muy bien ¿Por qué no se presentan?-hablo el sensei-de uno en uno

¿Presentares? ¿Y que se supone que debamos decir?-pregunto la Sakura

Lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro, pasatiempos cosas asi-ejemplifico Kakashi

¿Por qué no nos dice primero usted?-pregunto la Uzumaki

Muy bien, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, las cosas que me gustan y me disgustan…no, no tengo ganas de decirlo, mis sueños para el futuro…todavía no he pensado en eso, y mis pasatiempos…tengo bastantes-contesto el peli plata, diciendo básicamente su nombre-ahora tu la rubia

Mi nombre es Hikari Uzumaki, las cosas que me gustan son el ramen y ganarle a cierto engreído-comento mirando al Uchiha, quien solo le devolvió una mirada de enojo-las cosas que me disgustan son el tiempo que hay que esperar para que se prepare el ramen y cuando mi madre se enfada, definitivamente es una pesadilla, mis sueños para el futuro son dos, convertirme en Hokage, y traer de vuelta a cierta persona-cuando dijo eso, Sasuke la miro interrogante, y el sensei recordó aquella noche que ambos hermanos fueron separados, lo comprendió al instante-y mi pasatiempo es practicar y mejorar mis técnicas

Hmmm, veo que Minato-sensei la a criado bien-pensó el peli plata, para luego pasar a la siguiente alumna-ahora tú la de pelo rosa

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y mi pasatiempo es…-mirada hacia Sasuke-Mis sueños son…-mirada hacia Sasuke…-y lo que me desagrada es Ino-cerda

Las chicas como ellas están más interesadas en otros jóvenes que en su entrenamiento ninja-pensó el sensei

Y por último, tú el Uchiha-continuo el mayor señalando a Sasuke

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me disgustan ciertas personas que lo único que hacen no es más que presumir-comento mirando hacia la Uzumaki

Mira quién habla-pensó la cuasi-mencionada

No me gusta nada en particular, y mi sueño para el futuro es, no no es un sueño, es un objetivo, voy a restaurar mi clan, y destruir a alguien en específico-finalizo el Uchiha ganándose ciertas impresiones

Todavía sigues obsesionado con aquello-pensó Hikari triste

Tal y como lo pensaba-pensó el sensei-bien todos ustedes tendrán una misión mañana en la mañana, en el campo de entrenamiento número 7, será mejor que vengan sin comer

¿Y que se supone que haremos?-pregunto impaciente Hikari

Un ejercicio de supervivencia-contesto el peli plata ganándose interrogante-jajajaja

¿Qué se supone que sea tan gracioso?-pregunto Sakura

Bueno es que si les respondo no les resultara agradable-contesto el peli plata poniendo suspenso-de los 27 graduados, solo se aceptaran 9 los otros 18 regresaran a la academia ninja

Esta declaración, fue bastante impactante para la peli rosada, pero para la Uzumaki y el Uchiha, casi les resulto indiferente, como si supiesen lo que venía.

Finalmente llegamos a esta instancia-pensó la rubia

Tendrá que ser otro paso más-pensó el Uchiha

Realmente las probabilidades son muy bajas, ¿me pregunto si podré aprobar?-pensó Sakura

Acto el sensei se retiró, dejando enfrascados en sus pensamientos al nuevo equipo.

Al día siguiente, los tres alumnos se encontraban en el área designada, desde muy temprano, aunque Kakashi se tardó 3 horas en llegar irritando todavía mas a les tres alumnos.

Muy bien, su tarea será bastante sencilla, ustedes tres intentaran quitarme estos cascabeles y si lo logran significa que pasaran-menciono el peli plata mostrando dos cascabeles-por cierto, los que pasen la prueba podrán almorzar

Pero allí hay dos cascabeles, y se supone que somos un equipo de tres-contesto la pelirrosa temiendo lo peor

Así es, solo dos de ustedes podrán pasar-contesto el mayor-el restante regresara a la academia

Ante lo mencionado, Sakura reclamo, mientras Hikari se acercó a Sasuke quien todavía no había mencionado nada.

Oye Sasuke, algo me huele mal aquí, me parece que tendremos que colaborar, los tres-comento la Uzumaki al Uchiha, asegurándose que Kakashi no la escuche-además está el hecho de que es un Jounin de elite, dudo de que le podamos ganar en un uno contra uno

Hmph, piérdete-contesto el Uchiha, negando rotundamente

Pues bien-contesto la Uzumaki-entonces Sakura y yo pasaremos

Si fueses tu sola, te tendría algo de esperanzas-respondió Sasuke ante lo dicho por Hikari-pero si colaboras con ese estorbo no hará nada más que retrasarte, dudo que puedas pasar de esa forma

Muy bien-hablo el sensei llamando la atención de todos-comiencen

Ni bien dijo esto, Sakura y Sasuke se escondieron, mientras la Uzumaki quedo parada frente al ninja copia. Aunque lo que este no notaria es que la rubio invoco un clon de sombras que fue directo donde estaba Sakura.

Veo que alguien aquí es demasiado impaciento-hablo el ninja copia mientras aparentaba sacar algo de su porta-Kunais, para sorpresa de la rubia era el Icha Icha Paradise-Ven, adelante combate con todo lo que tengas

Supongo que alguien me está subestimando-contesto la Uzumaki, poniéndose en posición de ataque-pues por mi está bien, te sacare esos cascabeles

Acto seguido la rubia se lanzó a atacar con todo, y en carrera lanzo ocho Kunais en diferentes direcciones, que luego fueron hacia distintos puntos del cuerpo de Kakashi. Este, agachando el cuerpo en un movimiento ágil, evito todos los Kunais, y en un rápido movimiento lanzo sus propios Kunais, obligándolo de paso a guardar el libro. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que solo era un clon de sombras

Esta niña es más astuta de lo que pensaba-hablo el Hatake poniéndose en guardia. Pero no toda la acción termina allí, ya que una mano sujeta el tobillo de Kakashi, inmovilizando la parte baja de su cuerpo por unos segundos, segundos que quiso aprovechó la rubia, quien con unos sellos realizó el Shushin no Jutsu, posicionándose justo debajo de los cascabeles, logrando capturar uno. Superando ampliamente las expectativas de Kakashi

Bien-hablo el Hatake-ve hacia los tres troncos, te has ganado tu almuerzo

Si-contesto la rubia aparentando una sonrisa-a mí no me engañas, aquí hay algo más, de momento iré hacia donde se encuentra Sakura, hare pagar a ese idiota

Ni bien pensó eso la Uzumaki se retiró, dejando al peli plata solo.

Nunca pensé que esa niña guardara ese potencial, a esa edad y ya puede realizar técnicas espacio-temporales, ni siquiera a su edad dominaba bien esas técnicas, de todos modos eso me ha pasado por bajar la guardia-pensó el Hatake-bueno, no se puede hacer nada, de todos modos no ha pasado la prueba

Mientras tanto Sasuke, quien fue un espectador de lujo, solo se frustro al ver como la Uzumaki logro robar un cascabel del Jounin.

Diablo, siempre está un paso delante mío-hablo el Uchiha, quien con un rápido movimiento tubo que saltar hacia el claro del bosque, debido a que unos Kunais iban en su dirección-veo que te has dado cuenta donde estaba

Digamos que no volveré a bajar la guardia-contesto el peli plata, poniéndose en posición de ataque-déjame enseñarte un par de cosas

Acto seguido, el Uchiha se lanzó en un duelo de Taijutsu con el Jounin, quien no hacía más que esquivar los golpes, e irse desplazando por el terreno. En uno de los combos, el Uchiha dirigió un golpe directo a la cara del Jounin, quien uso sus dos brazos para defenderse, acto seguido en un giro rápido del cuerpo el menor logra rosar los cascabeles. Aunque esta vez el Hatake, no se la dejo tan fácil, conectando un rodillazo con su otra pierna, enviando al Uchiha unos diez metros lejos. Pero el Uchiha no paro, y con una secuencia de sellos exclamo.

Elemento fuego Jutsu bola de fuego-acto seguido una gran bola de fuego, fue dirigida directamente hacia el peli plata, quien ya veía venir esa técnica

Como en el anime, Sasuke termina enterrado hasta la cabeza, y el Jounin prosiguió a buscar a la pelirrosa.

Cuando la pudo divisar, se posiciono detrás de esta, provocando que la ninja se diese vuelta rápidamente.

Muy bien, por lo que veo eres una niña mimada-hablo el Jounin, provocando que Sakura retrocediese unos pasos-veamos que tal te va con el Genjutsu

Nuevamente como en el anime la pelirrosa cae desmallada al suelo, pero algo no iba como el Jounin planeaba, cuando la pelirrosa cayó al suelo, el Hatake pudo observar como en un puff la Kunoichi se convertía en otra, para ser más específico Hikari. Acto seguido su vista es nublada con una bola de humo, aunque incluso dentro de este, se logró defender de los ataques de la Uzumaki, quien luego logro apresar los brazos del Jounin exclamo

Ahora Sakura-grito la Kunoichi, señal que provocó que apareciese en escena Sakura quien en un ágil movimiento, se dirigía directamente hacia el cascabel. Pero el Jounin no dejo así las cosas, y en un movimiento rápido se quitó a la rubia de encima y golpeo a la peli rosada, con una patada en la cara. Esa sería su tercera sorpresa en el día, ya que en un puff, la pelirrosa desaparece, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su cascabel ya no estaba más.

Veo que me la has jugado-hablo el Jounin suspirando

Todo fue gracias a que bajaste la guardia-contesto Sakura, quien tenía el cascabel en sus manos-aunque no pensé que un plan tan descabellado iba a funcionar

* * *

Ahora nos encontramos con un panorama bastante raro, ya que las dos Kunoichis tenían su almuerzo, y el Uchiha estaba atado, con el estómago pidiéndole a gritos comida.

¡Ja! Mira ¿Quién resulto sin almuerzo?-pregunto la rubia mientras se burlaba del Uchiha

Ya cállate-contesto Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado-solo has tenido suerte de que Kakashi haya bajado la guardia dos veces

Un ninja debe aprovechar sus oportunidades-contesto simplemente la rubia, irritando más al Uchiha-a demás decías que Sakura era una inútil, y consiguió su propio cascabel

Eso es porque hiciste una finta, cualquiera bajaría la guardia-contesto en defensa Sasuke, quien a estas alturas quería que se lo tragase la tierra

Te recuerdo que es un Jounin de elite contesto casi a punto de reírse a carcajadas la rubia, tal y como dijo en su presentación le encantaba molestar a Sasuke

Como sea-hablo el Jounin de elite, llamando la atención de los allí presentes-los resultados son más que claros, todos ustedes reprobaron

¿Qué está diciendo?-pregunto alterada la Uzumaki-ambas obtuvimos los cascabeles

Si-contesto el peli plata-y debo reconocer que me has sorprendido, tienes grandes cualidades de liderazgo, técnica, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y sorpresa, que es algo fundamental para un ninja, pero has fallado en incorporar al equipo en tu estrategia, solo eso estaba pidiendo trabajo en equipo

Incluso si hubiese incorporado a Sasuke, no quita el hecho de que habían solo dos cascabeles-hablo la Uzumaki

Si, de hecho tú en el fondo ya lo sabias Hikari-contesto el ninja peli plata-pero decidiste tirarlo todo por la borda cuando Sasuke te provocó, y en respuesta a eso decidiste vengarte, dándole una oportunidad a Sakura, felicitaciones por tu capricho todos volverán a la academia

Oiga pero…-intento replicar Sakura, solo para ser silenciada por el Jounin

Tu Sakura no eres menos culpable, nunca sugeriste a Sasuke para el trabajo en equipo-contesto severamente el mayor-y tu Sasuke, por culpa de tu orgullo nunca aceptaste la alianza con Hikari

Ante el silencio de los Genin el Jounin decidió seguir hablando

Piénsenlo por un segundo-hablo el mayor-en las misiones, es verdad que el talento individual es esencial, pero lo más importante es el trabajo en equipo, solo con eso se pueden superar las dificultades, por ejemplo Hikari saca un Kunai y mata a Sasuke o mato a Sakura

Amenazó el Jounin poniendo un Kunai en el cuello de la pelirrosa, aterrando a todos los allí presentes, para luego suspirar

Este tipo de situaciones tendrán que enfrentar en un futuro-luego de dicho esto, el Jounin se dirigió hacia lo que era una piedra con nombres grabados-¿Ven esta piedra con nombres grabados?, todos son héroes de esta aldea, ellos son MC (muertos en combate)

Al ver la reacción de los Genin allí presentes nuevamente volvió a suspirar, y decidió volver a darles otra oportunidad.

Mmm, está bien, voy a darles otra oportunidad más-hablo el Jounin-pero va a ser más difícil que la última vez, tendrán tres horas para conseguir los cascabeles de nuevo, pero Sasuke no va a poder comer ni un bocado de comida, es tu castigo por no trabajar en equipo

Hmph-contesto Sasuke, aunque su estómago decía la contrario

Si el prueba algo de la comida, quedaran descalificados automáticamente-volvió a confirmar el Jounin-yo hago las reglas, y ustedes las siguen

Acto seguido, el Jounin se retiró dejando solos a los tres Genin para que coman. Cuando Hikari y Sakura probaron los primeros bocados, el estómago de Sasuke comenzó a gruñir más.

Solo ignórenme, he estado en peores condiciones-hablo el Uchiha, ya con su orgullo por el suelo, mientras trataba de forcejear para desatarse, en vano

Toma-hablo Hikari, entregándole su bento, aunque el Uchiha no lo podía agarrar por estar atado-de todos modos yo ya he desayunado bastante bien

Sabía que haría eso-pensó el Uchiha con una gota en su nuca

Pero Hikari, el sensei dijo que no se podía darle comida-hablo Sakura, viendo a los lado a ver si divisaba al peli plata, aunque por otro lado quería darle de comer al Uchiha

Si combatimos contra Kakashi, será más duro esta vez y dudo de que baje su guardia una cuarta ves-argumento la Uzumaki-si queremos tener al menos una oportunidad Sasuke debe estar en óptimas condiciones

Buen punto-contesto la pelirrosa, preparando su bento para dárselo a Sasuke aunque esta fue detenida por Sasuke

Alto-hablo el Uchiha con una sonrisa de venganza-quiero que me lo de Hikari

Pero…-intento refutar Sakura solo para ser interrumpida por Sasuke

Ella ya desayuno, y por lo que veo fue bastante-argumento el Uchiha

Como sea apúrate y cómelo-contesto la rubia esperando a que el Uchiha tomase el bento

No puedo, tengo las manos atadas, tendrás que dármelo directamente-contesto con una sonrisa más triunfal

Solo será por ésta ves Uchiha-contesto Hikari, tragándose su orgullo, entregándole el primer bocado a Sasuke. Ante lo que el ninja-copia lo vio como una señal para aparecer

Ustedes, se han atrevido a romper las reglas que he planteado-grito el ninja copia apareciendo de repente

Así es, no me interesan tus estúpidas reglas, si Sasuke hubiese estado débil, la misión hubiese sido un fracaso rotundo, los tres teníamos que pasar esta prueba-argumento la rubia, desafiando al ninja-copia

¿Esa es su excusa?-pregunto el ninja copia, todavía enojado

Así es-contestaron los Genin al unísono

Pues bien, están aprobados-declaro el ahora nuevo sensei sonriendo a través de su mascara

¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Hikari, consternada

Así es, debo admitir que ustedes son el primer equipo que apruebo, todos los demás hacían exactamente lo que les decía, y caían en cada una de mis trampas, no pensaban por sí mismos, tienen que aprender que en el mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus camaradas solo para seguir las reglas son peor que la escoria-cito la frase de un viejo amigo el ninja copia

Genial-festejo la rubia, abrasando a sus dos nuevos compañeros de manera efusiva, provocando asfixia en Sakura y un pequeño sonrojo en el Uchiha, quien ya se encontraba desatado del tronco

Oficialmente el equipo siete está en marcha, mañana comenzaran la primera misión-aclaro el peli plata felicitándolos

Una vez que todos se estaban dirigiendo a la salida del campo de entrenamiento, Sasuke detiene a Hikari, quien estaba ya fantaseando con lo que sería su primera misión.

Oye Hikari, me he estado preguntando desde que dijiste eso-intentaba explicarse el Uchiha, obteniendo una mirada interrogante-ya sabes a cerca de tus sueños, "traer de vuelta a cierta persona"

Ah eso-contesto la Uzumaki, poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca-no es la gran cosa, supongo que nunca me he molestado en decírtelo, tengo un hermano en algún lugar, mi padre siempre ha enviado escuadronas a buscarlo, pero en todos estos años nadie lo encontró, cuando empecemos a salir de la aldea voy a buscar por mi cuenta también, es algo de lo que siento que debo hacer

Ya veo-contesto el Uchiha pensativo

Ah y por cierto Sasuke-hablo la rubia-tienes que dejar esos sentimientos negativos con respecto a "cierto sujeto", supongo que es otro de los motivos por los que no he querido que apruebes

Tu sabes más que nadie lo que ha hecho mi hermano-contesto el Uchiha desviando la mirada-aquel día tu misma estuviste allí conmigo

Si-contesto la rubia-y nunca podre saber cuánto has sufrido, pero estuve ese día, y estaré siempre allí para ayudarte, recuérdalo no estás solo

* * *

¿Qué es lo que piensas Kakashi?-pregunto el Hokage a su alumno

Pues muchas cosas Minato-sensei-contesto el Jounin-a simple vista, su relación es demasiado estrecha

Así es-contesto el Hokage-desde que eran niños tenían una fuerte amistad, y desde aquel suceso Hikari paso a ser un punto de apoyo psicológico para Sasuke, sin mencionar que tienen una especie de rivalidad, eso es lo que hace que cada uno mejore individualmente a un ritmo sorprendente

Tratándose de Sasuke, por ser un Uchiha no me sorprende, pero Hikari en la prueba no uso ni una mínima parte de su poder, y pudo trazar planes bastante eficaces con pocos recursos a su disposición, no me extraña porque han pedido que sea ascendida directamente a Genin-contesto el alumno-aunque la diferencia de poder entre ella y Sasuke solo debe provocar frustración en el

No del todo-contesto el Hokage, pensativo-de alguna manera ha podido aceptar esa diferencia aun y a pesar de su orgullo, en cuanto a lo que me preocupa más del equipo siete, es Sakura Haruno, si bien a demostrado tener un buen control de chacra espero que no se sienta impotente ante el talento de sus dos compañeros

Supongo que me espera un largo trabajo-suspiro el Jounin pensativo

* * *

Luego de un par de semanas en la que los Genin se pasaron haciendo misiones menores, nos encontramos ante lo que es una discusión de padre e hija en el despacho del Hokage.

Pero padre-exclamaba la Uzumaki mas que molesta, con arañazos en la cara

Aquí no soy tu padre, soy el Hokage-aclaro Minato, mientras leía varios documentos-creí haberte enseñado el rengo de las misiones, ahora mismo y como eres Genin estas en el rango más bajo, por lo que solo podrás hacer D y C, eventualmente y cuando asciendas de puestos las misiones irán elevando el grado de dificultad

Cuando el Hokage termino su pequeña explicación, pudo observar como su hija lo ignoraba olímpicamente, a lo que solo suspiro

Me gustaría que alguna vez tú y tu madre me tomaran en serio-hablo el Hokage, tratando de llamar la atención de su hija

Como sea "Hokage-sama" pues si con esas estamos-hablo su hija enojada, provocando escalofríos en el Hokage-me encargare personalmente de que ese secreto que no quieres que se entere "su esposa" sea trasmitido hacia toda la aldea

Ante lo dicho por la niña, el presentimiento del Hokage se hiso realidad. Por lo que tuvo que ceder un poco

De acuerdo-suspiro el Hokage, en señal de resignación-puedes tratarme como tu padre, y te daré una misión rango C, pero solo pasare por alto esta extorción por esta vez

En ese momento, un pensamiento paso por todos los allí presentes, incluido el cuerpo ANBU que se encontraba allí casualmente "ser hijo del Hokage tiene sus ventajas".

Puedes pasar-anuncio el Hokage, tras lo cual apareció un hombre que tenía aspecto de haberse tomado unas copas de más-él es Tazuna, un constructor, su misión será simple tendrán que protegerlo de unos bandidos mientras termina la construcción de un puente

Oye ¿A caso esa mocosa con cara de idiota y chaparra me tendrá que proteger?-pregunto el constructor, señalando a la Uzumaki quien luego de darse cuenta que era la más pequeña del grupo con sus 1,47 cm de alto quiso ir a despellejarlo a golpes, aunque fue detenida por su sensei

Oye Hikari, la idea de la misión no es matar al cliente, sino protegerlo-hablaba el sensei con vos cansada

Más tarde, y con todo el equipaje listo para ir el equipo siete junto a Tazuna estaban listos para ir…

Muy bien, por primera vez iremos fuera de la aldea, ¿me pregunto si podré conseguir algo de información de mi hermano?-se preguntaba la rubia en vos alta

Tranquila, ya tendrás tiempo para eso después-contesto Kakashi apoyando una mano en su cabeza-mientras tanto nos enfocaremos en la misión principal

Pero sensei…-hablo la rubio ante lo que el ninja copia respondió

Yo mismo te ayudare, pero eso será una vez que terminemos la misión

Luego de dicho eso, el equipo entero procedió a ir hacia su destino, el puente en construcción. Pero no todo salía como se planeaba, ya que en el camino un par de ninjas atacaron, aunque en una maniobra conjunta Sasuke y Hikari se deshicieron rápidamente de ambos, capturándolos en el proceso, mientras Sakura se posicionó frente a Tazuna para protegerlo ante un eventual ataque

Me alegra que su trabajo en equipo este dando sus frutos-hablo el ninja copia mientras salía de unos arbustos, cosa que solo sorprendió a Sakura, ya que Hikari y Sasuke sabían desde un principio que el Jounin atacado solo era un Jutsu de reemplazo

Aunque odie admitirlo, me entiendo bastante bien a la hora de pelear con ella-hablo el Uchiha, quien ataba a ambos ninjas noqueados

En cuanto a ti-hablo el Jounin señalando al constructor-tenemos varias cosas de que hablar

Durante el camino, el constructor explico la situación de su país, referente a la mafia de Gato y lo que significaba la construcción del puente, a lo que el equipo luego de un pequeño debate resolvió seguir con la misión.

Por cierto-hablo la Uzumaki, quien se encontraba nerviosa-¿usted no ha visto por su país a un joven pálido de cabellos blancos y ojos bicolores?, uno es rojo y el otro es azul como los míos, y tiene más o menos mi altura-describía la Uzumaki, mientras ajustaba la supuesta apariencia de su hermano, que vio en el cuadro

Supongo que se referirá al hermano del que hablaba cuando salíamos-pensó el constructor, a lo que respondió-no, no he visto a nadie por allí con esas características

Ya veo-contesto desilusionada la Uzumaki-de todos modos no esperaba ninguna pista a la primera

Aunque, no sé si sea correcto comentarles esto pero me han dicho que alguien de cabellos blancos y piel pálida, aunque lleva una máscara-comento el constructor de puentes acerca de unos rumores

Supongo que no hará mal a nadie indagar un poco-contesto Hikari, con algo de esperanza renovada

Eso se verá cuando lleguemos-aclaro el ninja copia

Una vez que pisaron tierra firme, lo que tanto temía Tazuna sucedió un ninja mercenario, llamado Zabuza ataco, poniendo por primera vez a los Genin en situación de peligro. En un principio, Kakashi al ver que era el famoso ninja de la niebla, revelo su Sharingan. Y la pelea parecía decantarse a favor del ninja copia, aunque en un descuido fue capturado por Zabuza quien aprovecho la ocasión para atacar a los Genin, aunque en una maniobra rápida Hikari se deshizo del clon de agua y procedió con el contraataque hacia el Zabuza original, quien la subestimo demasiado. Y en una maniobra rápida apareció detrás de el con un Shushin no Jutsu y logro apuñalarlo en la espalda, provocando que el ninja de la niebla soltara el Jutsu que mantenía prisionero a Kakashi, el resto de la pelea es historia, hasta el punto en que aparece Haku y aparenta matar a Zabuza

Ese cuerpo será mío-hablo otro enmascarado, mientras aparecía, ante lo que Kakashi tuvo que ordenar a los Genin

Escucha, si ese es el enmascarado del que hablaba Tazuna, entonces no es tu hermano-hablo el ninja copia a los Genin-lleven al constructor de puentes lo más lejos que puedan, el es otro que esta en el libro bingo, y no creo que pueda protegerlos

¿Quién se supone que es?-pregunto la Uzumaki quien se negaba a las órdenes de su sensei, al tener al enmascarado tan cerca

Le dicen Ying-Yang, ya que su uniforme es totalmente obscuro y su piel es pálida, pero dicen que hiso desaparecer varios poblados-relato Kakashi-si es el del que hablan esto no va a ser fácil de manejar

Me sobreestimas demasiado Ninja copia-respondió el enmascarado-y por lo que veo tienes unos alumnos, solo porque estoy en un buen día me llevare ese cuerpo y me largare de aquí

¿Es tan poderoso?-se preguntó el Uchiha quien observaba al segundo enmascarado-por lo que veo tiene más o menos nuestra edad

Lo siento, pero son órdenes de mi aldea llevarlo de vuelta-contesto el primer enmascarado

Entonces tendré que desmembrarte pedazo a pedazo-contesto con una vos desquiciada el albino

Atrápame se puedes-antes que el albino pudiese reaccionar, el primer enmascarado se fue con un Shushin antes de que pudiese conectar un golpe, ya que la distancia era larga, le permitió a Haku irse justo un instante antes de que una onda expansiva invisible arrasara con el lugar donde estaba parado hace un momento.

En ese instante, el ninja copia comienza a tambalearse, lo último que pudo observar es como Hikari iba directo hacia el enmascarado, mientras Sakura intentaba socorrer al Jounin.


	6. Capitulo 5

Al fin pude terminar el capitulo 5, fue uno de los mas costosos ya que tenia que plantear la situación mental de ambos hermanos y acoplarlo a la situación, por lo que me costo un poco mas de lo usual XD, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado

* * *

Capítulo 5

Cuando ambos hermanos estuvieron frente a frente, aunque separados por una sola mascara, los dos sintieron una sensación familiar, y una serie de recuerdos de sus sueños afloraron por su cabeza. Ella de aquel niño rodeado de obscuridad, las noches a veces eran una tortura al no poder hacer nada por ese niño que veía, y el aquella niña y su familia aunque nunca supo porque soñaba eso, lo único que tenía como prioridad en esos días era sobrevivir. Aunque ese lapso fue silenciado por otro chico, para ser más específico Uchiha Sasuke

¿Qué se supone que hace alguien como tu aquí?-pregunto el Uchiha, haciendo que el albino fuese hacia donde estaba el ninja copia

Tú mismo lo has visto, quiero la cabeza de Zabuza Momochi-contesto el enmascarado-y por cierto mi nombre clave es Ryu, pueden llamarme así

Entonces puedes retirarte, se ha escapado-contesto Sasuke

No tan rápido-volvió a hablar el albino-ni siquiera me interesa lo que opine alguien como tú, lo único que quiero de momento es poder hospedarme, y la casa del constructor es bastante ideal

¿Y qué te hace pensar que te dejare entrar?-pregunto el mayor

Obtendrás una ayuda extra y sin cargo-contesto el albino-de paso acabaré con Gato y todos los inconvenientes que hay aquí

¿A caso estás loco?-pregunto el constructor del puente

No, digamos que me gusta acabar con los pedazos de basura como yo-contesto el albino impactando a todos los allí presentes-no pretendo ganarme el respeto de nadie, después de todo alguien como yo no tiene derecho siquiera a llevar una vida pacifica

¿Quién diablos es este chico?, tratándose a sí mismo como si no fuese humano-pensó Sakura

Por eso es que no me agrada, tiene un aura similar a mi hermano-pensó Sasuke Uchiha-lo puedo sentir desde aquí, aunque trata de retenerlo su sed de sangre es inmensa

Oye, de casualidad ¿conoces a alguien llamado Naruto Senju?-pregunto Hikari de repente, impactando bastante a Naruto por la pregunta, a lo que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y contestar

¿Cómo diablos sabe mi nombre?-se pensó Naruto, para luego responder

No tengo ni la menor idea de quien es-contesto tratando de recomponer su compostura-será mejor que le ponga un ojo encima, no me encuentro confiado luego de que me preguntó eso

Ya veo-contesto desilusionada-pensé que tenías algo de información

Hikari, no vayas por allí haciendo esa pregunta por todos lados-hablo Sasuke como reprochándole

A caso ¿será que Konoha está detrás de mi cabeza?-pensó Naruto al ver esa situación-Por el momento será mejor mantener mi identidad bajo secreto

* * *

Cuando el Jounin logro despertar, pudo observar una escena rara, por un lado estaba un Uchiha que parecía asustado, una Uzumaki inusualmente callada y por ultimo Sakura quien estaba al lado esperando a que despertase.

¿Qué se supone que está pasando?-pregunto Kakashi confundido

Digamos que ese mercenario se nos sumó temporalmente, y cuando Sasuke lo desafió a un combate, solo porque "quería medir su fuerza" le hiso una llave paralizante, unas cuantas veces hasta que se calmó-contestó a la duda de Kakashi

¿Por qué no se me ocurrió eso?-se preguntó el ninja copia mientras veía a sus alumnos más silenciosos de lo usual-y por cierto ¿Dónde está el "enmascarado"?

Dijo que lo llamemos por su nombre clave Ryu-aclaro la peli rosada-está afuera de la casa, parece estar meditando

Oye Hikari ¿ocurre algo?-pregunto el ninja copia antes de dirigirse donde se encontraba "Ryu"

No, nada-mintió la Uzumaki, aunque fue bastante evidente su mentira, por lo que solo suspiro ante la insistencia de su sensei-es solo que ese chico, de alguna forma se me hace familiar, como si lo conociese de algún lado

Hmmm, realmente no sé cómo responderte a eso-contesto sinceramente el ninja copia-supongo que tendremos que indagar un poco más en el

Acto seguido el ninja copia se retiró, dejando solos a sus alumnos, en dirección al albino. Cuando el Jounin fue a fuera de la casa pudo ver al albino, quien parecía estar recostado.

Se puede saber ¿Por qué has venido con nosotros?-pregunto el ninja copia

El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo-contesto con simpleza el cuestionado-simplemente cuando termine la misión me largare y no nos volveremos a encontrar

Te aconsejaría que abandones tu objetivo cuanto antes, el simple hecho de que estemos Zabuza, tu y yo aquí convierte este pequeño país en un campo de guerra-contesto el peli plata-no me gustaría tener que enfrentarme a ti si llegases a lastimar a mis alumnos, después de todo eres demasiado joven, no me gusta eliminar gente de tu edad

No hare daño a nadie mientras no me agredan-contesto el albino-después de todo no he matado a mucha gente

Habla el que ha eliminado un poblado entero, y ha matado un señor feudal-recordó Kakashi la información que tenia del enmascarado-al fin y al cabo tienes un lugar bastante alto en mi libro bingo

Como dije, me sobreestiman mucho-contesto a las acusaciones del Jounin-ese poblado estaba destinado a ser borrado del mapa, y el señor feudal fue un escuadrón de mercenarios entero, y el único sobreviviente fui yo, por eso la culpa cayó sobre mí, el resto fue solo una serie de rumores que solo hicieron aumentar el precio por mi cabeza

Si sabes quién soy, sabrás que no me fiaré de ti-contesto el ninja copia dándole la espalda, revelando su Sharingan, solo para intimidar

No me interesa si no me crees-contesto "Ryu"-Solo quiero un alojamiento temporal, no me meteré en tus asuntos ni en el tema de la construcción del puente, solo me llevare el cuerpo de Zabuza y eliminare a Gato, la próxima vez que nos veamos, una vez que salgamos de aquí, probablemente sea en bandos opuestos

Entiendo-reflexionó internamente el Jounin aunque con algo de duda contestó-de ser así, entonces no hay problemas

Cuando el ninja copia se fue, el albino se quedó pensando…

Parece ser que Konoha no está detrás de Ying Yang, sino de Naruto Senju, esto se pone cada vez más extraño, sin mencionar que esa mocosa se parece mucho a la que he visto en mis sueños, no solo eso, desprende un sensación bastante familiar como si la hubiese conocido antes o hubiese estado con ella algún tiempo, aunque no la he visto nunca en mi vida, de eso estoy seguro-meditaba el mercenario-primero es lo primero, atrapare a Zabuza, matare a Gato y luego aclarare el resto de las dudas

Cuando llego la hora de la cena, se podía notar un ambiente bastante tenso, aunque el único que no lo notaba era el albino, quien comía como si nada, el resto solo había saboreado apenas unos bocados…

Por favor déjenme presentarles a mi nieto y a mi hija-cortó el ambiente el constructor de puentes-han estado todo el día viendo el puente y no he tenido tiempo de presentarles

Lo siento-contesto Kakashi-solo estábamos verificando el área y planificando el entrenamiento de mis alumnos

Bueno, como sea ella es mi hija Tsunami-señalo el constructor de puentes a su hija-y él es mi nieto Inari-señalo a su nieto-espero que nos llevemos bien

Luego de eso, la cena transcurrió medianamente normal, hasta que el nieto de Tazuna la interrumpió alegando que nadie podría derrotar al mafioso, para luego irse corriendo a su habitación. A lo que el constructor de puentes se puso a relatar la historia del héroe de esas islas y de cómo Gato lo mato.

Pues coincido con el mocoso-contesto luego de la historia Naruto-si yo hubiese estado en lugar del tipo, me hubiese largado de aquí y no habría vuelto

Oye ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-pregunto la rubia, sujetándolo de su traje-¿acaso no te importa lo que está sucediendo aquí?, ¿No puedes ver lo que la gente esta sufriendo en este pueblo?

En cualquier otra situación el albino simplemente la habría reducido a pedazos ante esa muestra de violencia, pero extrañamente se controló y solo golpeo sus manos levemente para que lo soltara.

No te confundas-contesto Naruto-eliminare a Gato simplemente porque tengo el poder para hacerlo, y porque no tolero a los pedazos de basura como yo, pero no soy ningún tipo de héroe, si en dado caso ese Gato tuviese más poder que yo simplemente me largare de aquí y dejare que todo arda, no pienses en mi como un camarada con quien hablar o algo por el estilo, simplemente ignórame y yo te ignorare de esa forma evitaremos conflictos

Cuando el albino respondió esto, la Uzumaki simplemente se fue molesta a lo que era la habitación de Inari, convencería al nieto de Tazuna, y luego convencería al albino, rendirse no estaba en su diccionario.

Para la noche, todos se fueron a dormir, pero el albino de una manera extraña, en posición fetal en una esquina de la Habitación y tenía lo que parecía ser una daga oculta bajo sus mangas. Aunque es algo que la Uzumaki ignoro al acercarse a él por la noche y dio como producto de que casi la atravesase cuando lo intento despertar

Yo no haría eso si fuera tu-hablo el albino-tienes suerte de que reaccioné a tiempo y me di cuenta quien eras.

Como sea-contesto la Uzumaki zafándose del agarre del albino, solo quería aprovechar para hablar contigo

¿Qué tema se supone que tiene que hablar la alumna del ninja copia?-pregunto el albino una vez fuera de la habitación

Solo quiero saber cómo eres tan fuerte-contesto Hikari

¿A caso me has visto pelear?-pregunto el enmascarado

No, apenas un ataque, pero por la forma en que hablas con Kakashi-sensei y lo que dijo que llegaste a hacer es más que suficiente-planteo la hija del Hokage-tú debes rondar la misma edad que yo, y parece que te codeas con los grandes shinobi

Sobrevivir-contesto simplemente el albino, ganándose un interrogante de la Uzumaki-una vez te metes en este mundo, lo único que tienes que hacer es sobrevivir, cuando te das cuenta, simplemente puedes hacer cosas que antes no creías capas

¿A caso nunca tuviste un sensei?-pregunto la Uzumaki

Si, por un tiempo, fue una gran persona, aunque no merecía tener un sensei así-contesto el enmascarado mientras observaba las estrellas-¿eso era todo lo que querías preguntarme?, de todos modos no podrás sacar información relevante de mis habilidades-pregunto y aclaró el albino

No te equivoques, no quería sacar información de ti como shinobi-contesto la Uzumaki-simplemente me parece doloroso que alguien de mi edad piense así de sí mismo como si fuese un…

Monstruo-completo la frase el albino-lo soy, lo único que espero en este mundo es encontrar alguien más fuerte que yo y me dé una muerte rápida

Cuando completo esa frase, recibió una sonora cachetada, cosa que lo dejo consternado nuevamente ya que ¿instintivamente? Algo le decía que no responda a esa agresión, simplemente se quedó preguntando el motivo de esa acción

Yo no logro entenderlo, realmente me siento bien hablando contigo, aun y después de lo que Kakashi-sensei hablo de ti, hay algo que me dice que no eres como te muestras y realmente me lastima cuando hablas así de ti mismo-hablo la Uzumaki, incluso más confundida que el albino

Solo te daré un consejo-contesto a lo dicho por la rubia-mantente alejada de sujetos como yo, lo único que conseguirás es que te asesinen

Yo te hare cambiar de parecer-hablo nuevamente la Uzumaki, pero esta vez con una mirada decidida-a ti y a Inari, lo juro en nombre de Konoha

Has lo que quieras-contesto el albino dándole la espalda-pero atente a las consecuencias luego

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kakashi mando a sus alumnos a entrenar el control de chacra, descubriendo que Sakura tenía un control casi perfecto de chacra, mientras a Sasuke y Hikari les costaba más, especialmente la Uzumaki quien era la que más cantidad de chacra tenia. Mientras tanto el albino se fue a entrenar el estilo nueve artes de su maestro, a otra parte del bosque donde no lo pudiesen ver

Todavía mi Soul Crushing Strike no le llega ni a los talones al de mi maestro, ¿me pregunto como hacía para tener un control tan perfecto del Ki?

Wau, veo que no pierdes tu tiempo-hablo el ninja copia interrumpiendo el entrenamiento del albino

¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto Naruto, mientras se recostaba en un árbol

Solo preguntar si puedes ir a ver el puente por mí-contesto el ninja copia-tengo que supervisar el entrenamiento de mis alumnos y tú quieres a Zabuza, mientras más tiempo pases en ese puente mejor

Supongo que tienes razón-contesto el albino mientras se encaminaba perezosamente hacia el puente-por cierto, no pienso salvar a nadie, si algún obrero se ve envuelto en esto no dudare en matarlo si se interpone en mi camino

Lo sé-suspiro el Jounin-de todos modos no creo que aparezca hoy, luego de la pelea dudo que se recupere tan rápido

Luego de un par de días, Sasuke y Hikari lograron una gran mejoría en el entrenamiento, mientras el albino solo se dedicaba a entrenar y vigilar el puente, casi parecía rutinario. Pero yendo con la rubia, era de día y se la notaba bastante agotada, y por coincidencia se encontró con un joven que andaba recolectando hierbas medicinales.

Veo que entrenas muy duro-hablo Haku

Si, así es he logrado un gran avance-contesto la rubia amistosamente-¿por cierto que es lo que haces aquí?

Recolecto hierbas para sanar heridas-contesto Haku-¿y dime para que entrenas tan arduamente?, ¿no eres fuerte ya?

Tengo que hacerme todavía mas fuerte-contesto la Uzumaki mirando al cielo-tengo que alcanzar a los mejores ninjas de la aldea para hacerme Hokage y encontrar a cierta persona

Luego de las palabras de la Uzumaki, Haku se queda viendo hacia el cielo, mientras recordaba su dura infancia y de cómo lo encontró Zabuza y lo salvo, a lo que respondió

¿Sabes?, cuando las personas tienen a alguien a quien proteger, es allí cuando se hace genuinamente fuerte-contesto el joven

Si, entiendo-contesto la rubia sonriéndole, para luego pararse-ha sido gratificante hablar contigo, espero que nos veamos en otra ocasión, tengo que ir rápido con mi sensei si no me quiero quedar sin almuerzo

Si-contesto Haku sonriendo-yo también tengo alguien que me regañara si no llego pronto

Dicho esto, ambos ninjas tomaron rutas diferentes. A partir de este punto todo transcurre como la serie. La diferencia estuvo en que fue Naruto quien salvo a Inari y este, recordando la charla que tuvo con Hikari, acerca de lo que fue su padre, y de cómo fue un héroe al enfrentar a Gato. En un acto de valentía, el joven fue a reunir a todos los aldeanos para alejar a Gato. Luego de esto el albino fue directo a donde estaban Hikari y Sasuke atrapados en la prisión de hielo, aunque para la desgracia de Hikari, Sasuke arriesgo su vida, salvándola y provocando que una porción del chacra del Kyubi saliese, golpeando al ninja de hielo y dando por finalizada la pelea, a lo que el albino determino que debía interrumpir

Alto ahí-hablo el albino, por lo que provocó que la Uzumaki enfocara su atención en él, para estas alturas se comenzaba a visualizar una cola ondeando en la rubia-veo que no eres alguien normal

Acto seguido Naruto se lanzó directo hacia la Jinchuriki, redirigiendo algunos vectores, y en un potente golpe la llevo fuera del puente, enviándola un par de kilómetros, internándola en el bosque, aunque en un principio Naruto la pudo haber eliminado de un golpe, a último momento bajo la potencia de los vectores considerablemente

¿Por qué diablos modifique la formula a último momento?-se preguntó el albino, aunque no tuvo tiempo para pensar ya que la rubia en un arranque de ira fue directo hacia a él.

En este punto de la pelea lo único que hacia el mercenario era esquivar los golpes, que cada vez que impactaban en algo que no fuese el, podía observar con sorpresa como desgarraba el terreno con una fuerza aterradora y debes en cuando activaba la redirección, pero se aseguraba de que solo tuviese la fuerza necesaria como para no dañarla, ni hablar del chacra rojizo con forma de mano, ya que cada vez que intentaba atacarlo con eso simplemente se aseguraba de desvanecerlo en su totalidad. Por algún motivo no quería lastimarla, ya que tuvo varias oportunidades de hacerlo, hasta que se dio cuenta que los minutos pasaban y su límite de tiempo estaba cerca

Esta situación me está hartando, entrare en tu cabeza y veré que tienes allí-exclamo el albino su plan mientras se lanzaba directo hacia la Jinchuriki

Con una velocidad hipersónica, el albino se abalanzó sobre la Uzumaki, quien en un rápido movimiento rompió la máscara en pedazos, aunque llego hasta allí, ya que el albino sujeto su cabeza y comenzó con el escaneó mental de la rubia. Por lo que de alguna manera se situaba en el interior de la mente de esta

Veo que aquí hay un gran secreto que no quieren que nadie vea-comento el albino, quien se encontraba ante una enorme jaula, y a su lado estaba la Uzumaki en un estado de sueño, del cual despertó

¿Dónde se supone que estoy?-pregunto la rubia viendo la enorme jaula y al albino, aunque en una forma muy distorsionada, por lo que su cara no se podía notar bien

En el interior de tu mente, y por lo que veo allí encierras algo-contesto el albino

Una vez dijo esto la gran figura del zorro se presentó allí como si lo hubiesen llamado

Que irónico que es esto-comento el gran zorro-aquí está mi Jinchuriki, y el que se supone que debía serlo

¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto la rubia-y ¿Qué eres tú?

El zorro de las nueve colas-contesto la imponente criatura-el bastardo de Sandaime logro encerrarme en ti, ahora tu eres mi carcelera

Ahora hay cosas que cierran-respondió Hikari pensativa, recordando como la miraban algunos aldeanos, aunque su infancia no fue tan dura como la de un Jinchuriki, debido al gran amor que le profesaban sus padres, debes en cuando notaba esas miradas en los aldeanos

Como sea-hablo el albino-te aconsejaría que no presiones el sello, podrías convertirte en un monstruo como yo

Luego de dicho esto, la Uzumaki volvió a la realidad, y allí pudo ver que su mano estaba atravesando el pecho del albino, y para más sorpresa pudo ver claramente el rostro de este, dándose cuenta al instante quién era

Naruto, no puede ser-hablo la rubia consternada

Veo que ha habido un error de cálculos-contesto Naruto escupiendo sangre-eso es lo que me pasa por contenerme en una pelea…entrar en la mente de alguien produce que todos mis cálculos se centren en su cabeza y baje mi escudo de redirección

Luego de terminar la explicación dificultosamente, pudo ver como la rubia lo cargaba, y lo llevaba rápidamente a la ciudad

En el puente en construcción, Haku uso sus últimas fuerzas y protegió a Zabuza, quien al darse cuenta que su subordinado murió por su culpa, en un acto desesperado intento seguir adelante con la pelea con Kakashi, aunque el Jounin se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía con Zabuza, y paro con la pelea. El demonio de la neblina al darse cuenta de su perdida decidió tirar todo por la borda y acabar con Gato. Para en una última suplica morir junto a Haku.

El resto es historia, hasta que el ninja copia se encontró con una Hikari muy alterada…

Kakashi-sensei, Naruto necesita atención rápida, está por morir-hablaba bastante apresurada, aunque impacto bastante en el Jounin ese nombre

¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¿Naruto está aquí?-pregunto Kakashi

No, aquel mercenario es Naruto-contesto la Uzumaki

Luego aclararemos las dudas-hablo Sakura quien cargaba a Sasuke-ahora lo primero es atender a los heridos

Tienes razón-contesto el ninja copia, acto seguido todos se dirigieron a la casa de Tazuna, y allí pudieron ver como el albino estaba sentado, aunque sus vendajes no tenían sangre

Esa niña…me ha perforado un pulmón-hablo por intervalos Naruto-aunque…gracias a mi…habilidad estaré…curado…en un par…de días

No hables-contesto Kakashi, observando su estado-luego de que te recuperes tendrás que venir con nosotros a Konoha, son órdenes expresas del Hokage para todos los ninjas de la hoja

¿Qué…se supone…que…quieren de…mí?-pregunto el albino, ignorando la orden de no hablar del Jounin

Lord Hokage, no, tu padre te anda buscando desde hace años, y quiere que regreses al lugar que naciste-contesto el ninja copia

Pues…dile esto-contesto con dificultad Naruto-si me…quiere…me tendrá…que encontrar…el mismo

Alto, ¿Qué es lo que haces?-pregunto el Jounin alertado, aunque no lo podía detener ya que el estaba débil también, su pelea lo había desgastado

No te dejare ir de aquí-hablo Hikari, interponiéndose en la puerta-he estado mucho tiempo pensando en donde estarías, o si estabas sufriendo, yo y toda la familia hemos esperado mucho tiempo para encontrarte, no dejare que te vayas tan fácilmente aniki (hermano mayor)

Cuando la rubia dijo eso, todas las dudas en Naruto fueron despejadas, desde lo que veía en sus sueños, hasta lo que dijo el zorro, y porque instintivamente se contuvo en batalla. Aunque quiso seguir adelante, algo en sus palabras hiso que se detuviese, por lo que cayo arrodillado al suelo, haciendo que la rubia lo ayudara a ir a la cama

Ni siquiera puedes ponerte en pie, mejor descansa hasta que te recuperes, yo me quedare aquí a vigilarte-hablo Hikari, mientras se sentaba al lado del albino-me asegurare de que descanses

Maldita mocosa-susurro Naruto para luego dormirse

* * *

Pasaron los dos días, y Naruto pudo comprobar que sus órganos internos se recompusieron en su totalidad. Por lo que espero a la siguiente noche para escaparse y liberarse de los ninjas de Konoha.

Supongo que tengo todo-se confirmó el rubio, para luego salir por la puerta, con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, aunque cuando estuvo por salir, un abraso lo detuvo.

Yo sé que debe ser confuso para ti, saber que todo este tiempo tuviste familia-hablo Hikari mientras lo retenía-pero por favor detente, la casa sin ti se siente vacía, incluso desde que tengo conocimiento sabía que algo faltaba, y eres tu

Yo no soy esa persona que ustedes piensan, hace mucho abandone mi humanidad-contesto Naruto-si voy para allí solo causare más sufrimiento y dolor, ¿A caso no puedes ver quién soy?, nada asegura que me salga de control un día

Entonces estaré allí para detenerte-contesto la rubia, quien a esas alturas comenzaba a sollozar aunque el albino no tenía idea de ese detalle

He matado a cientos de personas, incluso a los que mi sensei, la única familia que he tenido quiso proteger, incluso he matado grandes shinobi del calibre de Zabuza, ¿acaso eres tan ciega como para no ver el tipo de monstruo que soy?

Ya te he dicho que no hables así de ti mismo-en un arrebato, la Uzumaki dio vuelta a su hermano de los hombros, y le propino una sonora cachetada. Pero lo que más impacto al hermano mayor no fue eso, sino las lágrimas que se resbalaban por las mejillas de la menor, y es en ese momento cuando a Naruto llegó a su cabeza el recuerdo de su maestro, ese instante en que lo mataron y la vida de su sensei se perdía ante sus ojos, saber que no podría pasar más tiempo junto a su sensei, sabía exactamente lo que sentía la rubia, impotencia. Solo en ese instante y por primera vez en su vida Naruto sintió una fuerte debilidad, estaba ante una situación que nunca antes había enfrentado.

Solo dime una cosa-contesto Naruto mirando a otro lado, no sabía porque pero no podía soportar la imagen de ver llorar a la menor-tu nunca antes me has visto, nunca estuve en ningún momento importante de tu vida y yo ni siquiera era consciente de que existías ¿Por qué aun y a pesar de todo no quieres que me vaya?

Esa es una pregunta muy fácil-contesto la Uzumaki sonriendo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-porque somos familia, y tú no importa que pase, siempre serás mi aniki

Ya deja de llamarme así-contesto el albino mientras suspiraba-supongo que no me queda otra opción, iré a Konoha y evaluare la situación

Luego de lo dicho por el mayor, Hikari comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad, por fin había conseguido una de las cosas que tanto quería.

Oye, y ahora ¿Qué he hecho?-pregunto el mayor, esta situación era poco usual para él, por lo que lo único que atina a hacer fue a corresponder al abraso de la menor. Se podría decir que la familia estaba reunida de nuevo, o a punto de reunirse.

A la mañana siguiente, el equipo 7 junta a Naruto estaban reunidos delante de la tumba de Zabuza y Haku, donde allí Hikari juraría delante de todos, su camino del ninja. Luego de eso se retiraron por el gran puente, hacia su siguiente destino, Konoha.


	7. Capitulo 6

Hola a todos, aca tengo el nuevo capitulo, como se vera se ira desarrollando de a poco la relación de Naruto con el resto, y luego de eso se dara el puntapie inicial para el próximo arco, espero que disfruten el capítulo

* * *

Capítulo 6

Luego de que partiesen a Konoha, podemos ver como Kakashi, quién lee su libro mientras Hikari para variar molesta a Sasuke y Sakura la reprende por eso, mientras el albino simplemente camina en silencio

Realmente eres impresionante-habló Hikari, a su hermano una vez cumplió su objetivo de dejar enojado al Uchiha

¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Naruto, casi tratando de ignorarla

Me refiero a tu habilidad-contestó la hermana menor-estaba segura que te atravesé el pecho de lado a lado, pero durante tu proceso de curación no te ha quedado ninguna cicatriz, parece como si nunca te hubiese herido en primer lugar

Ah, eso-contestó el albino-digamos que es parte de la habilidad que me implantaron

¿Me puedes decir cuál es?-preguntó la menor refiriéndose a su habilidad

Te lo diría, pero no me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces, así que lo diré todo cuando estemos frente al Hokage-contesto el hermano mayor

Eres un perezoso-contestó la Uzumaki enojada por no poder saciar su curiosidad

Tiene que ser una habilidad bastante buena-pensó el Jounin-pelear mano a mano con un Jinchuriki, es algo que solo grandes ninjas pueden hacer

Por cierto, aun y aunque hemos pasado varios días juntos no nos hemos presentado-habló la Uzumaki cambiando de tema- la de cabello rosado se llama Sakura Haruno

Un gusto-se inclinó Sakura en señal de saludo

Y el idiota de cabello obscuro se llama Sasuke Uchiha, a Kakashi-sensei y a mí ya nos conoces-completó la presentación la Uzumaki

¡Oye!-exclamo el Uchiha indignado por el insulto de la rubia-un gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien-realmente si era otra persona el Uchiha hubiese actuado de una manera distante pero con el albino era otra cosa, pudo ver lo que hiso y desde su punto de vista era bastante peligroso así que decidió actuar bastante formal

Con que Uchiha ¿eh?-habló el albino-recuerdo haberme enfrentado a uno, tenía una fuerza abrumadora

A caso hablas de Uchiha Itachi-preguntó un Sasuke visiblemente alterado

Si-contestó Naruto-aunque por ese entonces era demasiado débil, digamos que me salvo el hecho de que mi sensei dejara en malas condiciones a su compañero y los cazadores les estaban pisando los talones

¿Hace cuando fue eso?-preguntó el Jounin, toda información de Itachi era vital en los asuntos de la aldea

De eso hará unos cuatro o cinco años-contestó el albino, mirando al cielo como si recordara

¿Me estas bromeando?, con solo ocho años de edad pudo pelear con un criminal rango S-pensaba Kakashi-el potencial que guarda este niño es inmenso, creo que el Hokage hiso bien en dar prioridad absoluta para los ninjas de Konoha en la búsqueda de su hijo

Tú, quiero que me des toda la información que sepas sobre Itachi-habló Sasuke con el sharingan activado, cuando se trataban de asuntos de su hermano dejaba totalmente a un lado los formalismos o cualquier tipo de trato amistoso

Vamos chicos dejen de pelearse-trato de calmar las aguas Hikari, aunque no pudo hacerlo

Oye chico Uchiha, no seas tan aburrido-contestó el albino mientras una sonrisa diabólica surcaba su cara (estilo Accelerator XD)

Ni siquiera me importa que tan fuerte seas, te sacare la información por cualquier método, no importa cuál sea-hablo el Uchiha en posición de batalla

Para estas alturas Hikari estuvo a punto de intervenir, aunque fue interrumpida por el ninja copia, quien con una señal le dijo que no interviniera

Hay algo que aprendí del mundo shinobi Sasuke Uchiha, y te lo enseñare-expreso el albino aumentando su sonrisa

En menos de lo que late un corazón, el albino se posicionó detrás del Uchiha, y tenía uno de los Kunai del mismo apuntando en su garganta.

Cuando alguien amenaza a otro, tiene que tener la fuerza y la mente para tomar esa decisión, ya que te estas ganando un posible enemigo, del cual puede sobrevivir y matarte el día de mañana-esta vez su expresión era seria, y Sasuke por momentos sintió que ese Kunai iba a acabar con su vida

Esto es imposible, mi sharingan ni siquiera fue capaz de seguir su trayectoria, ¿me pregunto qué tan fuerte es este tipo?-se preguntó el Uchiha asombrado por la velocidad de Naruto

Como sea-habló el albino guardando el Kunai, calmando a todos los allí presentes-Tienes suerte que le caes bien a Hikari, en sus pensamientos podía ver que le agradas de cierta forma

¡Oye!, ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?-exclamó exaltada la Uzumaki yendo a reclamarle a su hermano-¿agradarme ese afeminado?

¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de decir?-preguntó el Uchiha olvidando la situación vivida con el albino debido al insulto

Tal y como oyes señorita Sasuke-contestó la Uzumaki, reforzando el insulto

Pues tu eres una marimacho-habló Sasuke, mirando con enfado a la Uzumaki-y una niña llorona, o acaso ¿debo mencionar ese día que te asustaron esos perros?

Luego de esto se podía observar como ambos se tiraban de sus cabellos como si fuesen niños de 5 años en plena rabieta, dando vergüenza ajena a los allí presentes…

¿Por qué me siento su niñero?-pregunto el Jounin en vos alta mientras suspiraba

De alguna manera ese chico no me cae bien-habló Naruto, mientras se alejaba del lugar de la disputa, donde ahora se había sumado Sakura

Oh, veo que el hermano mayor está preocupado-comentó Kakashi, molestando al albino

Metete en tus asuntos Hatake-contestó Naruto de manera tajante, no se le daba bien el trato con la gente

El resto del viaje paso sin menores percances, salvo por las discusiones de los tres Genin (Sasuke, Sakura y Hikari), llegaron hacia las puertas de la aldea.

Yo iré a presentar el informe-hablo el Jounin-Hikari, tu puedes ir a buscar a tus padres, tienes que darles la buena nueva

Si-exclamó Hikari, quien salió disparada hacia quien sabe dónde, en busca de su padre

Oye y ¿Qué hay de mí?-preguntó Naruto quien estaba allí parado sin saber si entrar a la aldea o esperar allí

Puedes ir a dar una vuelta-contestó el Jounin-después de todo esta será tu nueva aldea, ya luego vendrá tu hermana a buscarte

Entiendo-contestó Naruto, ya tenía en mente su siguiente destino. Aunque algo llamó poderosamente su atención, una máscara con un raro diseño de dragón estaba en una tienda, casi pegada a lo que sería la entrada de la aldea

Disculpe, ¿cuánto sale esa mascara?-preguntó el albino

¿A caso tienes una afición por las máscaras?-preguntó el Uchiha, entrando a la aldea, le parecía raro que todo el tiempo portase una máscara durante su estancia en el país de las olas

Mientras menos gente reconozca mi identidad mejor-contestó el albino-además esta tiene un buen diseño, espero que no se rompa rápido

Como sea-suspiró el Uchiha, para luego decir-sé que soy el menos indicado para decir esto, pero bienvenido a Konoha, y siento lo de la amenaza, creo que me pase un poco

Oh, no te preocupes por eso-contestó el albino mientras se encaminaba hacia algún puesto de ramen cercano-mejor preocúpate por mejorar tus habilidades, si logras darme aunque sea un golpe certero te daré toda la información que tengo de Uchiha Itachi

Luego de dicho esto, el Uchiha se encamino para el barrio Uchiha con una sonrisa, se podría decir que ha conseguido un nuevo rival. Y de algún modo se podría decir que respetaba al albino.

* * *

Cuando Hikari entró a la aldea, en una especie de carrera supersónica, no había notado que su madre estaba cargando unas bolsas, a lo que la madre al ver pasar a su hija, solo pudo suspirar…

Esta niña nunca cambiara-pensó la pelirroja, aunque fue interrumpida por el albino, aunque este estaba con la máscara puesta, le gustaba demasiado como para quitársela

Disculpe-habló Naruto, llamando la atención de la pelirroja-usted ¿sabe de un puesto de ramen por aquí?, si quiere la ayudare con las bolsas

Hmmm-analizó Kushina viendo con sospecha al enmascarado- Oh, si te llevare al mejor de la ciudad-después de todo le sobraba tiempo y ese niño de la máscara tenía un aura bastante familiar, por lo que ante la educación demostrada por el menor decidió acceder a su petición

Debes ser nuevo por aquí ¿me equivoco?-preguntó la pelirroja mientras entraban a Ichiraku

Si-contestó el enmascarado para luego encargar a Teuchi-dos miso ramen, considéralo como gratitud por haberme traído

El albino levantó su máscara a la altura de su nariz, para luego comer a una velocidad asombrosa, se notaba que ese ramen la había gustado demasiado, aunque la madre no se quedó atrás, pero no pudo evitar preguntar

Veo que esa mascara te gusta demasiado-habló la pelirroja, curiosa

Si, la compre en la entrada, me pareció un buen diseño-contestó el menor mientras encargaba otro ramen

Y dime ¿Qué motivos te han traído a esta aldea?-preguntó la esposa del Hokage

Digamos que circunstancias especiales-contestó el albino misteriosamente-aunque supongo que cuando me encuentre con el Hokage la noticia se esparcirá como polvo

Cuando iba a seguir comiendo, en un destello amarillo apareció Minato, quien parecía bastante inquieto

Esto es urgente-habló el Hokage a su esposa

Oh, Minato casualmente estaba hablando con este chico y…-fue interrumpida por Minato quien la sujeto de los hombros

Ahora no es momento, cualquier otro asunto lo trataremos después, primero lo primero-acto seguido el Hokage se fue, dejando solo al albino, quien se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo su ramen

Alrededor de 15 minutos después apareció el ninja copia detrás del albino.

Lord Hokage te está esperando-comentó Kakashi-llego hora de la reunión

¿Quién iría a pensar que mi padre era el Hokage?-preguntó el albino para luego suspirar-supongo que no tengo opción después de todo esa mocosa no dejara de molestarme hasta que me presente

Acto seguido Naruto vacío su plato de ramen, dejo el dinero en la mesa y se encamino directo hacia la torre del Hokage, ante la atenta mirada del Jounin

Minato-sensei espero que disfrutes este momento-pensó el ninja copia-han esperado doce años para que esto pasara

* * *

La expectativa era enorme, no había un día en que el Hokage, junto a su mujer no pensase en Naruto, aquel que por el misterioso sujeto llamado Kazuma Senju fue arrebatado en medio de un gran conflicto. Pero luego de años y por una gran coincidencia su hermana por fin pudo traer de vuelta a su hermano, aunque eso implicase una serie de dificultades, al fin lo pudo encontrar. Para el Hokage el hecho de que su hermana lo encontrase tuvo un gran significado, ni bien se enteró de todo ordeno a todos los ninjas que se retirasen de la torre y vigilasen los alrededores, quería asegurarse de que solo él y su familia presenciasen el reencuentro. Y allí lo vieron entrar, con un andar perezoso y bostezando entro en el despacho, aunque conservaba la mascara

¿A caso eres el chico de antes?-preguntó la madre, dirigiéndose al menor

Oh, me había olvidado presentarme-contestó el albino quitándose la máscara-mi nombre es Naruto, y por lo que veo mi apellido real es Uzumaki

Luego de que el albino dijera eso, ambos padres se caminaron hasta donde estaba Naruto, y ya a su altura lo abrasaron haciendo que se confunda, aunque en un principio Naruto solo tenía pensado pedir un lugar para alojarse, esa acción le trajo recuerdos, en primer lugar a su sensei, el solía a veces expresarse de ese modo, aunque el albino solía aprovechar las ocasiones para molestar al mayor, esos momentos lo hacían particularmente feliz y en segundo lugar un sueño en particular donde veía la misma familia con la Uzumaki menor, y en ese momento se dio cuenta, esa era su verdadera familia, la que por años lo busco. Inconscientemente unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, esa era la segunda vez que lloraba en su vida, la primera vez fue por su sensei, aunque en esta ocasión era por un motivo opuesto. Ya una vez finalizado el emotivo reencuentro, donde toda la familia estaba emocionada, incluida la hermana menor, Kushina fue la primera en hablar.

Y pensar que yo creía que cuando me encontrara con mi hijo yo iba a ser la que le invitara un ramen, al final fue al revés-rió la madre, mientras el menor solo atinó a decir

Puedes invitarme la próxima ves-en Naruto se podía observar una cierta tensión, este tipo de situaciones le era difícil afrontar

Eso ya es pasado-habló el Hokage, mientras daba una brillante sonrisa-hoy haremos una fiesta por el retorno de nuestro hijo

Oye creo que me están dejando de lado-habló con falsa molestia la menor, mientras se acercaba a su hermano mayor-bienvenido a la familia, espero que nos aceptes

Siento interrumpir el momento-habló Jiraya, entrando por la ventana-pero quería ver a mi ahijado, y charlar un par de asuntos-esto último lo dijo serio, por lo cual el Hokage y su hijo pusieron el mismo semblante

Kushina, ver organizando la fiesta junto a Hikari-habló el Hokage-tenemos asuntos serios los cuales tratar, y necesitamos de tu ayuda para cierto motivo

Los estaré esperando-contestó la pelirroja mientras suspiraba, acto seguido tomo a Hikari quien se estaba quejando, quería quedarse para escuchar la charla, pero poco pudo hacer ante la fuerza de su madre

Veo que has crecido-habló el Sannin mientras le daba la mano a su ahijado-y por lo que escuche no fue una vida fácil

Estas en lo cierto-contestó Naruto suspirando, esta iba a ser un largo relato, por lo que se acomodó en un sillón de por allí y comenzó con su relato-supongo que tengo que comenzar desde el comienzo-acto seguido saco un pergamino que contenía cierto tipo de información-Desde que tengo conciencia he vivido en una cueva cerca del país del remolino, a penas y había luz visible en determinadas circunstancias, cuando tenía que adquirir información, y cuando llegaba a la sala de experimentos. Allí me han reemplazado órganos cerca de 30 veces, mi ojo es una prueba de eso, el hecho de que este vivo es un milagro. Todavía no se en su totalidad las razones pero varios niños eran secuestrados de quien sabe dónde y puestos en observación, donde ese sujeto experimentaba con ellos, no recuerdo a ninguno que haya sobrevivido más de 1 semana, aunque supongo que al crecer viendo cadáveres lo tome como algo natural. Pero no se limita a eso, Kazuma Senju tiene un proyecto a gran escala y yo soy una de las piezas principales. Cuando llegué a los 8 años de edad aproximadamente, me implantó un sello cerca de la medula ósea, es casi imposible removerlo sin dañar irremediablemente mi sistema nervioso, según pude observar en los informes todas esas vidas sacrificadas fueron invertidas en el sello.

Para estas alturas, se podía ver un enojo bastante grande en ambos adultos, una cosa era suponer lo que podía pasarle a Naruto, y otra totalmente distinta era escucharlo de boca propia del albino, a quien se lo podía observar con una mirada vacía, carente de emoción. Aunque por la mente de los allí presentes había solo una cosa odio hacia ese sujeto llamado Kazuma

Cuando determinaron que mis condiciones estaban estables, simplemente se esfumaron, como si todos esos años en la cueva fuesen descartados y olvidados, todas esas muertes y sufrimiento fueron puestas en este sello que tendré de por vida-Al albino se lo podía notar tenso, pero luego suspiro-una vez salí de allí me encontré con un mundo donde debía sobrevivir, así es como descubrí el poder que obtuve de ese sello, aunque tuve que sacrificar mi sistema de chacra en el proceso

¿Se podría saber qué tipo de poder es?-pregunto el ermitaño quien hasta ahora solo se había limitado a escuchar

Si, se llama control vectorial-contestó el albino-es algo complicado de explicar, como sabrán en el universo físico todas las cosas se mueven en cierta dirección con cierto sentido y variables, todo eso lleva una formula, no importa que tan grande sea ni como de potente sea todo tiene una fórmula, y mi poder radica allí, puedo cambiar la misma, y reescribirla. Básicamente durante el período de tiempo en el que tengo activado mi poder soy literalmente intocable, tampoco importa mucho el ángulo o la velocidad con que me ataquen. Aunque sus únicas aplicaciones no son en batalla, como verán puedo redirigir mi flujo de sangre por lo que una herida fatal no sería grave para mí, y puedo hacer que el proceso de regeneración celular sea más efectivo, por eso es que he sobrevivido cuando Hikari me perforó un pulmón

Esto es increíble-pensó el ermitaño-tener un poder de esa magnitud, lo desearía casi cualquier nación ninja, hemos sido afortunados que no lo haya encontrado otro país, no me quiero imaginar lo que sería como enemigo

Volviendo al tema principal-habló el joven mientras retomaba el tema-En el pueblo donde viajé, me encontré con Ryu Niwa donde lo ayude en combate contra Uchiha Itachi y Kisame Hoshigaki, aunque fue el mismo Ryu quien combatió contra ellos, yo solo pude hacer tiempo, realmente fui salvado debido a que a ambos se les acababa el tiempo. Luego de eso el me adopto como su alumno y me enseño los principios del Ki, aunque en un incidente lo mataron dos sujetos realmente poderosos, solo he podido averiguar el nombre de uno, Orochimaru. Me pase por años buscando a los dos, pero no los he podido encontrar, pero un día de estos lo haré

Yo te ayudaré-habló el padre, mirando fijamente a su hijo-aunque debes dejar a un lado tu odio, solo te traerá más desgracia

¿Más de la que ya viví?-preguntó irónicamente el menor-Ryu-sensei fue la primera persona en mostrarme el mundo y lo que era una familia, incluso si pasase toda la vida agradeciéndole lo que hiso por mí en esos dos años que viví junto a él, no me alcanzaría, lo único que puedo hacer para honrar su memoria es eliminar a los que lo mataron, si hasta el día de hoy estoy aquí parado es porque he estado casando shinobi poderosos, para dar con el paradero de ellos dos

Bien-tomó la decisión el Hokage-por hoy terminamos con este asunto aquí, iremos a la fiesta y mañana tomare un decisión con respecto a tu posición en la aldea, ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Supongo que si-contesto en un suspiro el albino-de todos modos ya andaba pensando en incorporarme a alguna aldea para sacar información más precisa, y ¿qué mejor aldea que Konoha?, una de la potencias militares más grandes

Bien, no se diga más, en vista de que has vuelto, te haré un pequeño presente-acto seguido el Sannin le arrojo lo que parecía ser una espada, pero esta tenía un inusual color escarlata, y su mango era de un color totalmente obscuro-en vista de que fue Ryu Niwa tu sensei, te habrá enseñado la base de las artes marciales con espada-suponía el Sannin, quien en el pasado tuvo un enfrentamiento con el sensei de Naruto

Si-contestó el albino-aunque nunca me dejo usar una, según él todavía era muy joven, por cierto ¿tiene nombre?

Dicen que es una espada muy antigua, sin nombre, pero nadie le ha podido dar un buen uso, a pesar de su buen diseño-contestó el ermitaño-por casualidad un tipo andaba necesitando dinero y me ha dado esta espada a cambio de 50000 Ryu, me pareció un buen precio y además me dijo que no la quería

Hmmm, ya veo-contestó Naruto guardándola en su funda-supongo que mañana la pondré a prueba, aunque me resulta raro que un diseño así haya pasado desapercibido por tanto tiempo

A caso ¿conoció a Ryu Niwa?-preguntó el rayo amarillo, él había escuchado de ese tipo, decían que estaba a la par con los mejores shinobi del mundo sin controlar el chacra

Si-contestó el maestro-era un hueso duro de roer, se podía enfrentar a cientos de shinobi al mismo tiempo y ni siquiera sudaba

¿Y cómo ha terminado el combate?-preguntó curioso el ahora hijo del Hokage

Se podría decir que empate-contestó el Sannin-incluso invoque a Gamabunta pero era demasiado ágil y mi invocación no podía seguir sus movimientos. Pero debido a que el país del hierro llegó a un acuerdo con el enemigo se detuvo la pelea, al final terminamos compartiendo unas copas, era un gran guerrero.

Realmente mi sensei era poderoso-pensó Naruto, asombrado-se ha enfrentado a shinobi que hacen temblar a los grandes países

* * *

Y así cayó la noche, antes de dirigirse al lugar designado para la fiesta, Naruto junto con el Hokage tuvieron que llenar una serie de documentos para registrarse en la aldea primero como civil, y luego el Hokage analizaría su situación en otros aspectos, ya que Naruto no era exactamente un shinobi debido a que prácticamente no poseía chacra. De momento solo se limitaron a ir al lugar de la fiesta, donde se encontraron con varios Jounin y líderes de clanes junto con sus hijos, los que serían la nueva generación shinobi

Veo que tú eres el hijo de Minato-hablo un gran hombre de cabellos rojos-mi nombre es Choza Akimichi, y él es mi hijo Chouji, espero que puedas adaptarte a la vida de esta villa, y que nos llevemos bien, digo esto en nombre de todos los clanes de Konoha

Así es-hablo lo que era el hijo, mientras devoraba un paquete de papas

Que gente tan extraña pensó el albino

Y así pasaron a las presentaciones, allí pudo observar a una chica rara llamada Hinata, a un tipo raro que parecían gustarle los insectos de nombre Shino, y otro de nombre Kiba, que parecía ser bastante arrogante, aunque no parecía la gran cosa, era un equipo demasiado extraño y se preguntaba como coordinaban en las misiones. Otro equipo era el del chico que conoció, un chico que le desprendía una sensación familiar, como si lo comprendiera, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji que era un barril sin fondo y una niña que desde el comienzo le irritaba, se parecía demasiado a su hermana, excepto por el hecho de que tenía una piel y el cabello más claros, y obvio su fanatismo por Sasuke, pero no pudo estar más de dos minutos de escucharla y querer largarse a otro lugar. Otro equipo bastante interesante era el de Maito Gai, un Hyuga que parecía ser el familiar de la chica rara, parecía imponente y veía un futuro rival en él, Rock Lee demasiado enérgico, aunque noto por sus vendas el entrenamiento físico intenso, tal vez pediría un combate de práctica y por ultimo Ten Ten una chica que decían manejaba armas, tal vez pediría algunos consejos para su nueva espada.

Muy bien, como ya sabrán los he convocado aquí por un motivo-hablo el Hokage en vos alta, llamando la atención de todos shinobi presentes-quería dar a conocer que mi hijo ha vuelto a Konoha y mañana será definida su situación militarmente hablando

¿Cuál cree usted que es su nivel?-preguntó Hiashi Hyuga respetuosamente, aunque manteniendo su postura de líder de clan

Puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo-contestó el Hokage sonriendo-su sensei ha sido Ryu Niwa, estoy seguro de que has oído hablar de el

Oh, veo que eres interesante-comento el líder del clan Hyuga, quien parecía intrigado se decía que el Taijutsu de Ryu Niwa estaba a la par con el de su clan, por lo que procedió a llamar al prodigio de su clan, quien ese día los acompañaba-muy bien, Neji espero que hagas honor al apellido Hyuga

Oye, no puedes andar divulgando esa información-comentó Naruto a su padre, enojado

No hay otra manera, si quieres ingresar a las filas del ejército de Konoha y ganarte su confianza y respeto, tendrás que hacerte valer, y no ocultar tanta información, yo solo no puedo hacerte entrar, necesitaras ayuda extra-argumento el Hokage serio-le he pedido a Kushina que lo invite expresamente a el

Hmmm, supongo que es razonable-contestó el albino, pensando calmadamente la situación. Para acto seguido ir al centro de pelea que fue formado básicamente por la gente que fue advertida del combate

Solo una cosa, no podrás usar la redirección, no quiero heridos-advirtió el Hokage

Por lo que veo solo eres un afortunado que fue rescatado por el Hokage-hablo Neji provocando al hijo del Hokage-pero el destino marca que regresaras al poso por donde saliste

Hmmm, con que destino ¿Eh?-contestó Naruto sonriendo sadicamente-lo siento pero soy de los que creen que el destino es una mierda y tiene que ser aplastado

Solo eres un iluso-contestó el Hyuga, acto seguido activo el Byakugan para analizar el sistema de chacra de su enemigo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que había un flujo tan corto de chacra en su sistema que le parecía imposible que sus funciones vitales estuviesen activas, aunque podía observar que cerca de la médula ósea del Uzumaki había un gran rejunte de chacra-¿Qué diablos eres?

Por lo que veo esos son los ojos que dijo mi sensei, que analizan el sistema de chacra, y en base a eso combaten cuerpo a cuerpo-pensó el albino-siento decírtelo pero no tengo una red de chacra estable, mi sello se encarga de todas mis funciones vitales

Eso no quita que pueda atacar a tus órganos vitales-contesto el Hyuga, como siguiente movimiento Neji lanzó una serie de golpes característicos de su clan, que solo eran bloqueados por los dedos del albino, fueron cerca de 60 golpes consecutivos en menos de tres segundos. Solo los shinobi expertos podían seguir la velocidad de los dos contrincantes, aunque para el albino esto parecía un juego de niños

Ese Hyuga es bastante fuerte-hablo el Uchiha expectante, y si lo que dice Naruto es cierto tiene bastante desventaja ya que el clan Hyuga se especializa en Taijutsu

En eso te equivocas Sasuke-contesto Kakashi-observa con el Sharingan

Bien-acto seguido el Uchiha activo su Doujutsu, pudiendo comprobar lo que decía el peli plateado. A pesar de que el sharingan no podía seguir los movimientos de brazos del albino, si podía seguir los de Neji, y allí vio una clara diferencia, las muñecas de Neji, parecían estar hinchadas

Cerca del minuto de pelea, el Hyuga tuvo que retroceder, lanzando una patada en la mandíbula al albino, aunque este tomó el pie de Neji, y tomando envío lo arrojo sobre el líder del clan Hyuga

Supongo que pudo comprobar mis habilidades para la aldea-habló Naruto, dando por finalizado el encuentro

¿De qué hablas?-preguntó el Hyuga-esta pelea no ha acabado

Ya es suficiente Neji-habló el líder del clan Hyuga-la diferencia es demasiado obvia, observa tus muñecas, están a punto de dislocarse-Aunque el menor no lo quería admitir un fuerte dolor permanecía en sus muñecas, casi no podía enviar chacra a ellas, por lo que le era básicamente imposible utilizar el Juken

¿Qué diablos me has hecho?-preguntó Neji

Solo envié pequeñas explosiones de Ki a tus muñecas, el proceso es muy parecido a tu Juken, la diferencia está en que mi Ki ataca los músculos y articulaciones haciendo que sedan de a poco-explicó Naruto-has tenido suerte de que me pidieron de que me contenga, podría haberte asesinado en más de una ocasión-esto último lo dijo de tal manera de que parte de su pelo cubrió su ojo azul, quedando el rojo expuesto

Neji, no tienes que avergonzarte-habló Maito Gai entrando en escena-él está por encima del promedio de lejos, probablemente me daría muchos problemas a la hora de pelear contra el

¿Está seguro de que no le ganaría en un combate?-preguntó el albino acercándose, había tomado lo dicho por el Jounin como una provocación

Nuestra diferencia está en la experiencia-contestó la bestia verde de Konoha inusualmente serio-aunque estaré gustoso de un combate de entrenamiento contra el hijo del Hokage

Si Gai-sensei esta así de serio, realmente no puede ser alguien que se tome a la ligera-pensó el Hyuga con todas sus expectativas sobrepasadas

De hecho sería un honor para mí-contestó el albino cordialmente, ese Jounin no lo estaba subestimando y de alguna manera emitía un aura similar a Ryu-si no es molestia me gustaría que me ayude a perfeccionar mi combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Déjame combatir contra ti-apareció lo que parecía ser un mini clon del Jounin

Ahora no estoy de ánimos-contestó el albino, mientras veía como todos los allí presentes se iban disipando, para continuar con la gran cena preparada por el mismo Hokage-aunque si tu sensei me ayuda estaré gustoso de ir cada tanto para ayudar

Vamos, no hables tan cordialmente-acto seguido el Jounin apunto hacia una especie de solo, a pesar de que era de noche-el poder de la juventud te ayudara a superar tus limites

Usted es genial sensei-contestó a lo dicho por el Jounin Rock Lee

Tomare eso como un si-contesto Naruto para acto seguido alejarse lo más rápido posible, hasta encontrarse con su hermana y su familia

¿Por qué le has pedido a ese Jounin que te ayude?-preguntó el Hokage curioso

Porque noto que son similares a mí, supongo que no son muy buenos en el manejo del chacra, o debe ser casi nulo, y por lo que veo se especializan en combate cuerpo a cuerpo-argumentó el menor

Estas en lo cierto-habló la hermana menor-a mí me han ayudado bastante en mejorar mi Taijutsu

* * *

El resto de la noche la pasaron relativamente en paz, luego Naruto fue a lo que sería su nueva casa, donde para su sorpresa ya tenían preparada su habitación.

¿Cómo es que tenían preparada esta habitación?-preguntó Naruto curioso

Digamos que siempre tuvimos la esperanza de que volverías, así que siempre la tuvimos preparada ante la duda-contestó la madre, mientras acomodaba los objetos personales de su hijo, entre los que vio una máscara blanca y una foto de lo que era un hombre bebiendo sake y el albino unos cuantos años menor

Que buena imagen-hablo la madre mientras le sonreía al hijo, siempre soñó con enseñarle la habitación a su hijo

Si, por lo menos ahora no tendré que preocuparme de perderla-dijo Naruto, mientras observaba como Minato trataba de detener a la hermana menor de querer hacer una travesura

Por cierto, he estado observando tu nivel sanguíneo-llamó la atención de todos los allí presentes el albino-y por lo que veo hay una especie de parásito en tu estómago, tendremos que extirparlo antes de que cause estragos en tu organismo

Acto seguido el albino saco la espada, pero fue rápidamente detenido por el Hokage y la hermana menor.

Alto maldito idiota, si lo que dices es cierto no es exactamente un "parasito"-habló la hermana menor sujetando al mayor-¿Qué acaso no sabes lo que es un bebe?

¿Eso es cierto?-preguntó expectante el Hokage, a la madre.

Si, aunque quería anunciarlo luego de acomodar las cosas, pero se me adelantó Naruto-dijo Kushina sorprendida de ser descubierta, aunque luego suspiró al ver a ambos hermanos discutir

Por cierto-habló el Hokage, luego de un efusivo festejo, viendo a su hijo mayor-¿realmente no sabes lo que es un embarazo o como nacen los humanos?

No es algo que me quitara el sueño-contestó el albino-yo me dedicaba a quitar vidas, no a crearlas

No pensé que tendría "esa charla" en menos de un día de haberte encontrado-dijo el Hokage suspirando, para luego indicarles a ambas mujeres que los dejaran solos un momento. Esa sería una laaarga noche

Aquella noche Naruto no pegaría un solo ojo, la cantidad de información que recibió le hiso ver el mundo de otra manera, casi parecía traumado. Aunque por otro lado la familia recibió otra buena noticia, probablemente fue uno de los mejores días para ambos padres.

Y a la mañana siguiente el Hokage cito a su hijo para definir su situación.

Estuve reunido con el consejo de Konoha y se podría decir que los resultados fueron más que positivos-habló el mayor-gracias a Jiraya, Kakashi, al líder del clan Hyuga y a mí fue casi un trámite incorporarte a las filas de Konoha. De momento serás considerado shinobi de nivel Genin, y serás puesto en el equipo 7 bajo las órdenes de Kakashi, ¿alguna pregunta?

Si, tu sabes que mis poderes son altamente destructivos-explicó el menor-si se meten en mi camino serán carne de cañón

Es verdad que al ser mercenario tu especialidad es combate en solitario pero en Konoha el modo de trabajar es en equipo y tendrás que adaptarte a las reglas de Konoha-contestó tajante el mayor

A caso ¿no hay una forma de ser un cazador al servicio de Konoha?-preguntó el albino-si quieres ponerme a prueba combatiré contra el comandante ANBU de ser necesario

Sé que eres más hábil que varios de los mejores shinobi que tenemos pero eso no quita que sigas teniendo doce años, te falta experiencia y analizar mejor las situaciones-contestó el padre, para luego sonreír-a cambio te daré toda la información que he podido recopilar de Kazuma Senju

Esto último puso serio al menor, esa persona era uno de sus tres objetivos principales, y por lo visto estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por información

De acuerdo-contestó el albino-pero dile a Kakashi que habrá determinadas situaciones que haré las cosas a mi manera

Bien-habló el padre feliz de haber llegado a un acuerdo-entonces te deseo suerte, hoy puedes tomarte el día libre, mañana comenzarás oficialmente tus actividades como shinobi al servicio de la aldea

Solo una cosa más-aclaró el hijo-¿Qué harán con Ying Yang?

Oficialmente murió a manos de Hatake Kakashi-contestó el rayo amarillo-luego por casualidad el hijo de Minato Namikase retorno a la aldea, por lo que no tendrás que preocuparte por tus antiguos enemigos, ahora estas bajo la protección de la aldea

* * *

A pesar de la felicidad inicial del retorno del hijo junto con el nuevo integrante de la familia por venir, no todo era fácil, la familia que convivía con Naruto a veces no podía sobrellevar la situación, debido a los cambios repentinos de personalidad del albino, junto con todos los traumas que llevaba arrastrando de hace años, justamente varias mañanas podía observar como Naruto terminaba durmiendo dentro del armario, casi pegado a su nueva espada, por lo que tenía cierto nivel de peligro el hecho de despertarlo. Casi no podía confiar en nadie y estaba alerta en situaciones cotidianas, aunque se podría decir que eso fue causado debido a que cuando el albino permanecía en lugares estables sus enemigos venían a por él, por lo que nunca vivió en un lugar fijo más de dos días. Esas cosas junto a su extremo nivel de desconfianza ponían bastante afligidos a los adultos. Aunque por otro lado y de una extraña manera Hikari tenía cierto nivel de control sobre el mayor, en especial cuando las opiniones del albino no coincidían con la de los padres, salvo Ryu nunca tuvo adultos que lo orientaran o lo educasen, por lo que tendía bastante hacia la desobediencia, lo que provocaba cierto grado de tensión entre ellos, pero como se mencionó Hikari traía bastante tranquilidad a pesar de lo inquieta que podía llegar a ser.

Y así paso un mes donde por otro lado al albino le costó bastante la adaptación al trabajo en equipo, pero de a poco había una cierta línea de progreso. Por otro lado se podía observar como su entrenamiento con Gai-sensei daba sus frutos, ya que su objetivo era mejorar su combate en artes marciales, y el Jounin era bastante ideal, aunque el adulto le prohibió tajantemente a Rock Lee a intervenir en las sesiones de entrenamiento, debido a que el albino tenía una cierta tendencia a sobrepasar sus propio limites en el entrenamiento, lo que provocaba tanto daños en los compañeros de entrenamiento como en él, por lo que se llegó a la resolución de que solo un Jounin de experiencia como Kakashi o Maito Gai podía supervisarlo.

Veo que estamos cerca de la fecha de inicio de los exámenes ¿No es así Kakashi?-preguntó el albino, recostado en un árbol mientras observaba como Sakura, Sasuke y Hikari entrenaban, ese día era particularmente aburrido para el albino ya que no podía entrenar

Veo que has notado a los ninjas de otras aldeas-contestó el Jounin mientras leía su libro

Algo así, solo espero que tenga el suficiente nivel, como para entretenerme-acto seguido el albino sonrió sádicamente, levantándose del árbol-hace bastante que no tenía acción, supongo que será una buena oportunidad para ejercitarme un poco


	8. Capitulo 7

Hola a todos, por fin termine este capitulo, en el cual se puede seguir observando el desarrollo de Naruto y su equipo, otra cosa es que como se verá Sasuke acá es un poco mas hablador y menos serio, ya que eso sera un factor clave en los hechos que se desarrollaran a futuro. Sin mas preámbulos espero que disfruten el capitulo

* * *

Capítulo 7

Como era costumbre en el equipo 7, nos encontramos ante una nueva disputa entre los Genin, debido a que estaban recolectando residuos y todo tipo de misiones de clase D. Pero Hikari y Sasuke solo se interponían entre ellos haciendo difícil una misión básica, por otro lado Sakura se dedicaba a defender a Sasuke, mientras Kakashi y el albino solo se limitaban a descansar, Kakashi leyendo su libro y Naruto afilando su espada, en los últimos días se dedicó a la mejora de su arma

¿Qué no los ayudaras con la misión?-preguntó Kakashi, mientras pasaba de hoja

¿Me ves cara de querer meterme en eso?-preguntó el albino irónicamente-además Hikari es demasiado ruidosa, déjala que se pelee con el Uchiha

Oye aniki, dale una lección a Sasuke demuestra el poder de nuestra familia-exclamó Hikari yendo hacia Naruto, quien suspiro al ver que su tranquilidad fue perturbada

Demuéstraselo tu misma-contestó el albino, sabiendo que su esfuerzo sería inútil-y deja de llamarme así

Pero aniki-contestó la menor con ojos de perro hambriento, haciendo que Naruto vuelva a suspirar

Si me dejas en paz el resto de la misión te invitare un ramen, pero por favor déjame respirar tranquilo-respondió Naruto obviamente molesto, ella era la única persona que no podía decirle que no, otro hecho que de solo recordarlo lo molestaba mas

Ante la propuesta del rubio, Hikari se fue feliz, como si hubiese conseguido un premio, al finalizar la misión iría por un ramen, por lo que simplemente volvió a la misión. Al finalizarla, Kakashi se retiró para dar un informe, mientras los cuatro Genin se quedaron.

Tu ¿Qué planeas hacer Sasuke?-preguntó Sakura con su típico plan de querer invitarlo a salir

Piérdete-contestó Sasuke tajante, realmente paso un día bastante estresante debido a las dos Kunoichis, y lo peor es que los únicos dos hombres en su equipo que comprendían la molestia que tenía que sufrir solo lo observaban como si fuese un espectáculo-y luego nos piden que trabajemos en equipo-maldijo por lo bajo el Uchiha

Déjalo en paz-habló Hikari maliciosamente-el afeminado se irá a "espiar" a sus shinobi favoritos

Muy bien, has pasado mi límite-habló Sasuke, quien sobrepasó hace mucho su límite de paciencia, y ese último comentario que atentaba contra su masculinidad solo hiso que el Uchiha desease desaparecer a la Uzumaki, por lo que comenzó una persecución contra Hikari, lanzándole Kunais. La rubia al ver el enojo del Uchiha, supo que era momento de correr mientras se seguía burlando del mismo, haciendo que el Uchiha se enojase más

Lanzas como niña-respondió Hikari, mientras le sacaba la lengua

Nosotras somos Kunoichis-pensó Sakura con vergüenza ajena

Al ver ese panorama, por tercera vez el albino suspiró, luego de eso decidió actuar. Y en una maniobra rápida atrapo a ambos de las chaquetas, para luego golpear a cada uno en la cabeza, realmente no tenía un buen día

Ya paren los dos, tu Uchiha eres tan inmaduro como ella al seguirle el juego, tu Sakura, mejor me dedicaría a entrenar, eres el eslabón más débil, y tu Hikari mejor vamos al puesto de ramen antes de que me arrepienta-habló Naruto, callando a todos los allí presentes, realmente había dado en el clavo y puso depresiva a la peli rosa y avergonzado a Sasuke, por su actitud infantil. Luego de eso cada uno se retiró sin decir nada dejando solos a los dos hermanos.

Oye, eres un aguafiestas-habló la menor, haciendo que el mayor la golpease en la cabeza sacándole un chichón-eso duele

Eso es porque no te comportas-contestó el mayor, irritado. Luego de eso se encaminaron al puesto de ramen, aunque en el camino se encontraron con lo que parecía ser una piedra cuadrada que parecía seguir a Hikari, hasta que la misma harta del poco disimulo del camuflaje pateo la caja, revelándose el grupo de Konohamaru

¿Quién se supone que son estos mocosos?-preguntó Naruto, parecía que el día de hoy tenía que lidiar con gente ruidosa

Somos el equipo Konohamaru-exclamó el que parecía ser el líder-y hemos venido a ver al genial hermano mayor de nuestra jefa

¿Genial hermano mayor?-preguntó el albino con curiosidad, haciendo que Hikari se alertase, como si un secreto se fuera a revelar

Si-contesto Konohamaru al albino como si fuese obvio-nos dijo que te considera tan genial como el Hokage y que eres un ejemplo a seguir

Oye te he dicho que no puedes ir por ahí gritando tonterías-habló Hikari enojada con el menor, y un poco avergonasada

Claro, y porque tú no vas por ahí haciendo lo mismo ¿no?-preguntó el albino sarcásticamente, y sin darle importancia a lo dicho por Konohamaru-como sea ya tengo hambre y quiero comer, si no vienes te dejare atrás

Oye, por más genial que seas no puedes hablar así a nuestra jefa-habló Konohamaru siendo apoyado por su grupo, acto seguido fue corriendo directo al albino, quien estaba por darle un coscorrón como a su hermana, pero en el camino tropezó con un sujeto que parecía llevar un objeto extraño vendado en su espalda

Oye mocoso ten más cuidado al caminar-habló Kankuro sujetando al menor de la remera

Oye tu suéltalo-habló la Uzumaki, cambiando completamente su expresión alegre a una seria

Por momentos parece una niña, y por momentos una verdadera Kunoichi-pensó el hermano mayor, viéndola con ¿orgullo?-como sea parece que tendré que encargarme de esto

Oye Kankuro, no queremos problemas-habló Temari a su hermano, sin darse cuenta de la presencia del albino, ya que recién había llegado-las órdenes son estrictas, no hay que llamar la atención

Ja, como si estos imbéciles fuesen a hacer algo-contestó el aludido de forma arrogante

Yo que tu haría caso-dijo Naruto, tranquilo-a pesar de lo idiota que parezca la mocosa, en este mismo instante está escondida esperando el momento-Acto seguido, el albino golpeó a Hikari en la nuca, solo para que desaparezca en un puff

Oye has arruinado mi plan-exclamó la rubia, quien salió de unos arbustos

No te preocupes, Sasuke también esta-señaló el rubio, en dirección a un árbol, donde el Uchiha estaba observando

No me gusta que agredan a los miembros de mi aldea-dijo Sasuke amenazante, bajando del árbol-será mejor que sueltes al niño y te largues

Esa niña y esos dos chicos, no parecen shinobi normales-pensaron los hermanos del desierto, pero la mayor pudo reconocer a Naruto

¿A caso tu eres Naruto?-preguntó la rubia sorprendida por la presencia del Uzumaki-el chico que hace unos años llego en malas condiciones a mi aldea

Ah sí, ahora te recuerdo-contestó Naruto sonriendo con autosuficiencia

Esto es malo-pensó la rubia mayor, haciendo una mueca de disgusto-desde ese día Gaara ha estado obsesionado con él, si lo llegase a encontrar aquí…

Dile al chico sin cejas que sé que está aquí-volvió a hablar Naruto, quien desenfundo su espada, levemente

Para sorpresa de todos, una especie de cumulo de arena se formó detrás del albino, pero este ni siquiera movió un musculo. Del cumulo salió Gaara del desierto

Naruto Senju-habló Gaara, inexpresivo-estaré esperando pacientemente nuestro encuentro, por cierto, mi nombre es Gaara

Naruto Uzumaki-corrigió el albino, quien solo lo giro la cabeza y miro al Jinchuriki de costado, haciendo que el mismo retroceda un paso

Es la misma sensación-pensó el pelirrojo-es como si no fuese nada más que un insecto ante una inmensa bestia…interesante-luego de ese pensamiento, su expresión cambió totalmente a una de locura, aunque fue por un instante, solo el albino y Sasuke que estaban más cerca de él lo notaron

¿Qué es esto?, ni siquiera llegue a notar su presencia hasta que Naruto lo advirtió-pensó el Uchiha, con el Sharingan activado-¿quién eres tú?-preguntó el Uchiha, en tono autoritario

Gaara del desierto-contestó el pelirrojo, quien ahora miraba al Uchiha-¿el tuyo?

Sasuke Uchiha-contestó el Genin, con la guardia alta

Recordare ese nombre-respondió Gaara, quien se dirigió a sus hermanos-vamos Temari, Kankuro no tenemos tiempo que desperdiciar

Oigan ¿nadie va a preguntar mi nombre?-preguntó Hikari, con un aura obscura haciendo círculos en el suelo

Tranquila jefa, para mi tú fuiste la más genial-consoló Konohamaru con su equipo, quien había sido liberado

¿En serio?-preguntó la rubia ilusionada, con estrellas y todo en sus ojos

Bueno, solo un poquito-contestó el menor, haciendo que la rubia lo persiguiese para estrangularlo

Sera mejor que tengas cuidado-advirtió el Uchiha a Naruto, mientras observaba como la rubia capturaba a Konohamaru y le hacía una llave-te tiene en su mira

Habla por ti mismo-respondió el albino, mientras con las manos en los bolsillos se dirigía al puesto de ramen

* * *

En lo que parecía ser una reunión oficial por el examen de ascenso a Chunin, entre los Jounin y Chunin de la aldea, y el Hokage se estaba tratando un asunto bastante complicado

¿Qué harás con respecto al equipo siete?-preguntó un Chunin, quien parecía estar leyendo unos informes-he oído que tienen un miembro demás

La idea es ponerles ciertas trabas debido a que gozan de una ligera ventaja-contestó el Hokage, mientras observaba a los allí presentes

¿Estás seguro de querer incorporar al hijo del Hokage al examen?-volvió a cuestionar otro Chunin llamado Iruka

¿Por qué lo preguntas?-preguntó el Rayo amarillo, girándose hacia el Chunin

Estoy hablando por la mayoría de aquí, y coincidimos en que no es nada confiable, a penas y ha estado cerca de un mes, sin contar con el hecho de que ha sido un mercenario, ese tipo de gente no suele responder ante ningún país-respondió el shinobi castaño, aunque trato de ser lo más suave posible ya que estaba tratando con el Hokage

Créeme, lo he entrenado personalmente, y no parece ser alguien tan hostil como se supone-respondió para sorpresa de todos Maito Gai, quien miraba fijo hacia el Chunin

Por lo que he oído hace una semana, el mismo casi mata a su compañera Sakura Haruno en una misión simple de protección contra unos bandidos-argumentó el Chunin, sorprendido ante la respuesta del Jounin más escandaloso de la aldea-¿me equivoco Kakashi?

Se podría decir que si-contestó el peli plateado sin darle importancia-aunque era su segunda misión en equipo y le cuesta medir su fuerza, él se ha enfrentado toda su vida con shinobi que podrían matarlo en cualquier momento, podría decirse que obserbó la peor parte del mundo shinobi desde que entró en él, y nunca ha tenido a alguien que cubriese su espalda, es un proceso común que ocurre en la adaptación de combate en equipo

De acuerdo-interrumpió el Hokage la pequeña discusión que se había formado-ponlo a prueba, hagas lo que hagas Konoha hará la vista gorda

Muchas gracias Lord Hokage-respondió Iruka, a punto de salir

Pero déjame advertirte algo-habló Minato, mientras observaba fijamente al Chunin-Naruto no está en el nivel de un Genin común, si lo que tu supones es cierto te eliminara sin dejar el menor de los rastros ¿Aun y así lo quieres probar?

Por esta aldea soy capaz de arriesgar mi vida-contestó el Chunin, mientras le devolvía la mirada al Hokage-si no aparezco en 12 horas tómenlo como que Naruto es una amenaza para la aldea

Por cierto Kakashi-habló el Hokage una vez que se acabó la reunión, deteniendo al peli plateado antes de que saliese-no me has contado ese detalle de Naruto

Ah, si-contestó el alumno mientras se rascaba la cabeza-sucede que usted no estaba, entonces tuve que darle el informe de la misión a otra persona, casualmente Iruka estaba allí

Y ¿Por qué no tomaste medidas contra Naruto?-preguntó el rayo amarillo curioso

Digamos que Hikari lo hiso por mí-contestó el alumno, mientras una sonrisa se podía notar detrás de su máscara-realmente Naruto la aprecia, de hecho luego de que lo reprendiese el mismo le pidió disculpas a Sakura, por lo que he determinado que no es peligroso ni nada por el estilo, solo es difícil de llevar

En casa también es así-contestó el Hokage suspirando mientras recordaba su convivencia, incluso a Kushina le resultaba difícil tratar con el-creo que es uno de los pocos motivos por los cuales está aquí en la aldea

* * *

En otra parte de la aldea, se podía observar a un albino, que mantenía atado al Chunin, quien en una maniobra sorpresa quiso tomar como rehén a Hikari. Pero Naruto fue más rápido y logró inutilizarlo

Dime ¿por qué has querido hacer eso?-preguntó el albino, amenazante mientras Hikari solo se limitaba a observar, mas sorprendida que otra cosa, ya que era su sensei de la academia

A caso ¿no lo sabes?-preguntó el Chunin serio-en esta aldea nadie confía en ti, ni siquiera es seguro que seas hijo del Hokage, no has demostrado nada por esta aldea solo eres un extraño

Ya veo-suspiró Naruto, para acto seguido cortar las cuerdas con su espada-es muy razonable

¿Por qué me has liberado?-preguntó el Chunin sorprendido, mientras se incorporaba

Si yo tuviese un lugar al cual proteger, haría lo mismo-contestó Naruto mirando a su hermana menor, quien le devolvió una sonrisa-no te mentiré, no siento nada especial por este lugar, pero de cierta manera me agrada y no haré nada contra la gente de aquí

Supongo que he exagerado-respondió el Chunin luego de un rato de mirar a los ojos bicolores del albino, no veía rastros de mentira en ellos

Por cierto Iruka-sensei-habló Hikari, quien solo se limitó a observar todo, por algún motivo sabía que su hermano arreglaría todo de manera pacífica-espero que considere a mi hermano como alguien de la aldea

Solo con una condición-contestó el Chunin, sonriendo mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de Naruto-actúa como un verdadero hermano mayor, ya que ella es mi alumna favorita

No hace falta que me lo digas-respondió el hermano mayor dándole la espalda a ambos-Iruka, creo que me caes bien

Acto seguido ambos hermanos se fueron hacia el puesto de ramen, dejando a un Chunin convencido, Naruto había superado una prueba de confianza hacia la aldea, casi sin darse cuenta.

* * *

Y así nos situamos dos días más adelante, donde luego de que Kakashi anunciara que los recomendó para tomar el examen, cada uno tomó la decisión firme de tomarlo. Una vez reunido el equipo, se encuentran frente a Kakashi, antes de tomar el examen

Veo que están todos-comentó el ninja copia, mientras cerraba su libro

Definitivamente cuando termine el examen volveremos con nuestros chalecos-habló por todos la Uzumaki

Bien, adelante-respondió el sensei, al ver que no había signos de duda en los allí presentes

Cuando entraron al edificio, el albino se adelantó de su equipo, yendo directamente a la sala de reunión, mientras Sasuke y el resto tuvieron un altercado con dos Chunin, donde pudieron observar a sus futuros rivales, entre los que estaban Neji, Rock Lee y Ten Ten. Solo Rock Lee los siguió, hasta un punto donde se detuvieron al ver que no había gente. La pelea ocurrió parecida al anime, la diferencia es que Sasuke pudo aguantar un poco más los golpes de Rock Lee, ya que el Uchiha solía entrenar una vez por semana en secreto con el albino, y eso desarrolló un poco sus reflejos a la hora de pelear, su Sharingan no podía seguir al hijo del Hokage, aunque a la larga Rock Lee lo supero en fuerza y velocidad. Luego de eso apareció Maito Gai, quien junto a Rock Lee y Hikari hicieron la ridícula escena de la apuesta de sol, cosa que solo avergonzó mas a Sasuke y Sakura quienes no podían creer las amistades de su compañera de equipo.

¿Qué haces haciendo ese tipo de escenas con esos tipos raros?-pregunto el Uchiha, viendo como bicho raro a su compañera de equipo

Me parece divertido-contesto la Uzumaki como si fuese lo más normal del mundo-además Gai sensei me parece genial

Yo pienso que se te ha zafado un tornillo-agregó Sakura, con escalofríos al ser observada por Rock Lee

Realmente este tipo no parece muy fuerte, ¿cómo es que ha llegado a ser Jounin?-pensó Sasuke, aunque fue sorprendido por la velocidad del mismo, ya que se situó casi en un instante detrás de el-esto es imposible

Veo que son unos muchachos muy inteligentes-hablo la bestia verde de Konoha-por cierto Hikari, ¿Dónde está tu hermano?, supe que tomaría el examen junto a ustedes

Se ha adelantado-contesto la Uzumaki pensativa-dijo que no pensaba perder el tiempo por ahí

Ese muchacho es tan inquieto como siempre-suspiró el Jounin, mientras se dirigía a su alumno-y yo que pensaba darle un par de consejos para este examen

¿Usted conoce a Naruto?-preguntó Sasuke sorprendido, muy pocas personas conocían al albino en la aldea, a pesar del anuncio del Hokage

Yo me encargo de su entrenamiento-contestó Gai-sensei sorprendiendo al Uchiha, el apenas y podía mantener el ritmo del albino durante sus batallas, de hecho el mismo se contenía todo el tiempo-diría que es un muchacho con un espíritu de la juventud que sobrepasa a muchos en esta aldea-completó el Jounin, dejando más de una incógnita en los allí presentes

* * *

Y así nos situamos en la sala donde se tomaría el primer examen, allí estaban todos los novatos de la nueva generación.

Veo que todos han llegado-habló Hikari sonriendo, mientras pasaba con su equipo, su hermano los había estado esperando antes de entrar al salón

Cállate, eres muy ruidosa-habló Shikamaru Nara, quien estaba junto a su equipo

Veo que la rubia escandalosa ha llegado con su equipito-habló arrogantemente Kiba Inuzuka-¿No es así Hinata?

Si-contestó Hinata, aunque parecía bastante cohibida

Luego de eso, los Genin que salieron de la academia comenzaron a hacer bastante escándalo, aunque Sasuke y Shikamaru solo se mantenían al margen, mientras Naruto se quedó mirando fijamente hacia los ninjas del sonido, nadie lo noto pero él se desplazó lentamente fuera del grupo…

Por otra parte, Kabuto Yakushi un ninja que reprobó unas 7 oportunidades el examen hiso su presentación frente al grupo de novatos, pidiendo expresamente que hagan silencio ya que el ambiente era extremadamente pesado. Este al ver que eran novatos les ofreció unas infotarjetas ninja donde detallaba información de los shinobi que presentan el examen, donde dio como ejemplo la cantidad de shinobi que presentan el examen y de que aldeas provienen, aunque también explicó que el propósito de ese examen era regular la cantidad de shinobi para mantener el balance de poder, cosa que la mayoría entendió menos Hikari quien se había quedado en la parte de infotarjetas ninja

Entonces tú tienes información individual de shinobi-habló el Uchiha, interesado

Puede ser-contestó Kabuto, perspicaz-¿acaso te interesa alguno?

Rock Lee, Gaara del desierto y Uzumaki Naruto-habló Sasuke con los nombres que tenía en mente

Bien, si me dices sus nombres me lo dejas más fácil-contestó Kabuto, procediendo a pasar chacra a la tarjeta-del primero tenemos, que es un año mayor que ustedes, experiencia en misiones de nivel D 20 y 11 en nivel C. El líder de su equipo es Maito Gai, en los últimos 11 meses ha mejorado su Taijutsu, pero sus otras habilidades están bastante débiles, el último año llamó mucho la atención como Genin, pero él no participó del examen Chunin, esta es la primera vez que participa, sus compañeros de equipo son Tan Ten y Neji Hyuga

Ese es el tipo que perdió contra mi hermano-pensó Hikari, observando la información, en la que se encontraba Neji Hyuga

Gaara del desierto-continuó traduciendo la información el ninja de pelo plateado-su experiencia en misiones son 8 en nivel C, y miren una en nivel B como Genin, eso es algo bastante inusual, aunque no hay bastante información de él lo único destacable que se puede rescatar es que ha salido sin ningún rasguño de cada misión que ha hecho

¿Ese muchacho ha salido ileso de una misión rango B?-preguntó Shikamaru sorprendido, mientras Sasuke y Hikari solo se limitaron a asentir

Naruto Uzumaki-Dijo Kabuto, casi confundido-si Gaara del desierto era misterioso, este lo es aún más, casi no tiene experiencias en misiones y esta adherido recientemente a un equipo por órdenes expresas del Hokage, también el mismo Hokage ha dado órdenes prioritarias de capturarlo vivo hace unos 10 años, prácticamente desde que tenía dos años

Sabía que ese sujeto me daba mala espina-comentó Shikamaru en vos alta, haciendo que Hikari se enoje, aunque la misma decidió contenerse ya que el ambiente no era el idóneo

Como siguiente acto, Kabuto sacó una última tarjeta y dijo-Hoja, Cascada, Lluvia, Sonido, Hierva y Arena, por como se ve hay muchos candidatos fuertes entre nosotros, excepto la aldea oculta entre el Sonido, de ellos no se sabe nada, solo aparecieron hace unos cuantos años

Entonces parece que este año es bastante inusual-comentó el Uchiha, analizando la información que recibió

Si, en los cuatro años que he estado podría decir que este en especial será un examen bastante difícil-respondió Kabuto mientras procedía a guardar sus tarjetas

Luego de esto, cada Genin se quedó pensando lo crudo que sería el examen, incluso la Uzumaki parecía estar inquieta, ante lo que Sakura intento animarla…

Oye Hikari, no creo que sea para tanto, si trabajamos en equipo…-fue interrumpida

Mi nombre es Hikari Uzumaki, recuérdenlo ya que les ganare a todos ustedes-exclamó a los cuatro vientos, haciendo que el Jounin que estaba detrás del aula sonriese, y el resto de los novatos armaran nuevamente otro escándalo

Pero unas sombras se desplazaron a toda velocidad por el salón, en dirección a Kabuto, unos segundos antes del impacto, Hikari quien se dio cuenta en una maniobra de milisegundos, se puso delante del mismo, lista para recibir el impacto que nunca llego, ya que su hermano capturo al ninja del sonido en una llave, y con su espada amenazaba su cuello

Recuerdo claramente ese protector-habló el albino, quien parecía completamente otra persona, su vos parecía temblosa y parecía que quería eliminar a ese sujeto a toda costa-ahora dime donde está tu líder, antes de que riegue tus tripas por aquí

¿Este no es el niño que entro con ese grupo escandaloso?-se preguntó el ninja del sonido con temor-¿Cómo es que paso tan desapercibido?, nunca note su presencia

DIMELO-exclamó al punto de la ira el albino, al ver que no respondía, pero fue detenido por Ibiki Morino

Suficiente-exclamó el famoso interrogador mientras mandaba unos shinobi a su servicio para que separen a ambos ninjas-lo aclararé desde ahora, no está permitido el uso de fuerza bruta en este salón, cualquiera que siquiera llegue a levantar un dedo será descalificado inmediatamente

Oblígame -contestó el albino quien parecía estar fuera de sí, colocándose cara a cara con el Jounin, quien podía observar sorprendido como el menor desprendía un aura aterradora, casi podía palpar las ganas de matar del joven

Este niño es peligroso, en todos mis años en el cuartel ANBU nunca he tenido esta sensación, a esa edad y ya parece un depredador-pensó el Jounin, quien luego de pensar eso, se recompuso, para luego replicar-niño realmente me impresionan tus agallas, pero el hecho de que seas el hijo del Hokage no te salvará de esta situación

¿Crees que me interesa este estúpido examen?-preguntó el albino, quien desenfundo su espada unos milímetros, en señal de que su próximo movimiento sería cortarlo en dos-esos tipos tienen información valiosa, y nada me detendrá

Cuando estuvo a punto de atacar, un golpe en su cabeza cortó todo el ambiente, obviamente la autora del golpe parecía muy molesta.

Oye ¿qué diablos haces?-exclamó el albino mientras se frotaba la parte adolorida, quitándole toda la tensión al ambiente, como si nunca hubiese amenazado al Jounin, cosa que hiso resbalara una gota en la cabeza a todos los allí presentes

Eres un idiota-habló la rubia, para luego golpearlo de nuevo, haciendo que el albino guardase su espada, casi parecía un niño luego de que lo reprendían-estoy segura de que sabes que ellos son solo peones dudo de que tengan la información que quieres

Ya se me quitaron las ganas de seguir con esto-contestó el hermano, para luego volver a enfundar su espada, los motivos de su hermana menor parecían haberlo convencido, y aun quería conservar algo de orgullo, casi parece que hiso el ridículo frente a todos

Ahora que lo pienso, este tipo no parece tan peligroso-pensó Shikamaru al ver la escena-de hecho me da un poco de pena, ser fuerte, pero ser dominado por tu hermana menor, eso sí que es caer bajo

Hikari tiene una extraña doble faceta-pensó el Uchiha mientras suspiraba-por momentos es una idiota, y por momentos parece un prodigio, debería decidirse

Jajajaja, me caes bien mocosa-carcajeo el Jounin, al ver esa situación, era la primera vez en todos sus años como examinador que un ninja lo amenazaba y luego era reprendido por su hermana menor-solo por eso pasare por alto lo de tu hermano. Todos atención, entreguen su solicitud y a cambio se les entregara un número, el mismo determinará donde se sentaran, comenzará el examen escrito una vez estén todos en sus posiciones

¿A caso a dicho examen escrito?-pregunto Hikari como si le viniese el mundo abajo

¿Te has olvidado que eras una de las mejores en los escritos?-preguntó la Haruno, con sorpresa ya que su amiga a pesar de su actitud era bastante inteligente

Sí, pero me aburren-contestó la Rubia haciendo pucheros-además obligaba a Sasuke a pasarme las respuestas

Sera mejor que lo hagas perfecto-hablo Naruto mirándola con enojo, en su interior su orgullo fue fuertemente golpeado-o le diré a nuestra madre que te deje sin ramen por un mes

Luego de eso, cada uno procedió con la solicitud para examinar, aunque se podía observar una Hikari con bastante presión por parte del hermano. Una vez que todos se ubicaron, el Jounin explico el examen y sus reglas, todos entendieron la finalidad de este, que era la recopilación de información. Aunque para el equipo 7 en particular resultó fácil ya que las lapiceras parecían escribir solas, a lo que atribuyeron que el albino hiso algo. Para la pregunta final Hikari exclamó a los cuatro vientos que pasaría el examen ella y su equipo, desmoronando el plan de Ibiki Morino. Por lo que cerca de la mitad habían pasado el primer examen con éxito.

Para el segundo examen, apareció Mitarashi Anko, una mujer que en muchos sentidos era similar a la Uzumaki, cosa que solo causó más fastidio en el Uchiha y Naruto. Esta llevo a todos los participantes y les explico las reglas, entregando los formularios a cada ninja de allí. Por lo que por las cercanías del bosque de la muerte, donde se llevaría a cabo la segunda etapa, el equipo 7 decidió descansar mientras leían los formularios, excepto Naruto que firmo sin siquiera leer, según él no le importaba mucho el tema. Aunque la Jounin aclaro que el equipo 7 a diferencia del resto tendría que encontrar 4 pergaminos en lugar de 2, aunque solo fue Sakura la única que reclamo, el resto parecía conforme

Oye Naruto ¿Qué piensas?-preguntó Sasuke Uchiha, observando que no lo escuchase nadie-tenemos ventaja numérica, en la segunda etapa tenemos ventaja numérica, creo que podríamos aprovechar eso

De eso ni hablar-contestó Naruto al planteo de Sasuke-a partir de aquí me encargare yo, ustedes adelántense

Entiendo-comentó inmediatamente el Uchiha, haciendo enojar a Hikari

Oye Sasuke, somos un equipo-exclamó Hikari, aunque fue silenciada por el Uchiha, y acto seguido se alejaron de Naruto quien parecía estar concentrado en algo

¿No la has observado?-preguntó el Uchiha, recordando cuando Naruto interceptó a los ninjas del sonido-estoy seguro que aprovechara para atacar esos ninjas, y allí adentro no habrá nada que lo detenga, será mejor conseguir por separado el objetivo

Pero si lo hace el solo es probable que le pase algo-contestó Sakura, quien apoyaba a Hikari

Aunque odie admitirlo, él es el más fuerte de aquí, probablemente estas pruebas no signifiquen nada para el-respondió Sasuke, como admitiendo su derrota

Bien-habló Hikari, quien parecía haber resuelto un problema-aunque sea deja que un clon mío lo siga, cualquier cosa nos separaremos y acordaremos un punto de reunión

Supongo que tomar medidas no está demás-reflexionó el Uchiha, concordando con Hikari, y aunque no lo admitiera también estaba preocupado por su compañero de equipo

* * *

Una vez que todos los equipos se alinearon, el equipo 7 salió disparado, adentrándose en el espeso bosque a toda velocidad parando en un punto donde nadie pudiese observar.

Hasta aquí llegamos juntos-habló el albino, preparándose para irse, mientras más pronto encontrase a esos ninjas más rápido acabaría esa estúpida prueba

Tu buscaras dos pergaminos-contestó Sasuke, sabiendo lo que el albino iba a hacer- nosotros encontraremos el restante y nos reuniremos en la entrada de la torre

Bien-respondió el albino, sin objeciones. Acto seguido el grupo 7 se dividió, obviamente Hikari mandó un clon que persiguiese a su hermano.

Pasaron aproximadamente unas 5 horas, y el albino se deshizo fácilmente de dos equipos que llevaban los pergaminos, básicamente fue una pelea de un solo lado, ya que con su redirección ni siquiera pudieron hacerle un rasguño, aunque eso redujo drásticamente su tiempo de uso de 45 minutos a unos 20, y no quería seguir desperdiciándolo. Naruto se disponía a ir hacia la torre, cuando una serpiente gigante pasó partiendo árboles, recordando la técnica de serpientes que enfrento su sensei, siguió al gigantesco animal, y en un tramo la serpiente explotó, revelando a Hikari, quien parecía estar asqueada

¿Qué es lo que paso?-preguntó Naruto llamando la atención de su hermana

Esta cosa gigante nos atacó-contestó la Uzumaki, quien se dirigió a su hermano-probablemente Sasuke y Sakura estén en peligro

Serpientes-pensó Naruto mientras observaba el cadáver del animal-si lo que invoco esta cosa es quien creo que es, estoy delante de uno de mis objetivos, será mejor que me apure

Acto seguido ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban el Uchiha y la Haruno, quienes se encontraban temblando de miedo, frente a un sujeto, quien Naruto reconoció al instante.

Escúchame Hikari-habló el mayor, quien reprimía lo más posible sus ganas de matar, obviamente no quería meter al equipo en todo esto-llévate a Sasuke y Sakura, y vayan con los cuatro pergaminos, yo los alcanzaré más tarde

¿Bromeas?, tenemos que derrotar juntos a ese tipo-contestó la menor mirando fijamente a su hermano

Este tipo esta fuera de tu liga-refutó el mayor, desenfundando su espada-si te metes en medio lo único que harás será morir en fuego cruzado

Yo no te abandonare-contestó la menor, sin importarle las palabras del mayor, si hay algo que le molestaba de su hermano es que no dejaba que lo ayudasen nunca, todo lo tenía que resolver el solo

Bien-suspiro el albino, para luego golpear la nuca de su hermana, desmallándola en el acto-tú me has obligado a esto

Acto seguido Naruto se dirigió al lugar donde Orochimaru observaba casi con placer como el Uchiha y la Haruno se retorcían del miedo, sin darles tiempo siquiera a reaccionar el albino noqueo a ambos Genin y los ocultó debajo de un gran árbol, bajo la atenta mirada del Sannin quien no hiso más que sonreír

Veo que no eres alguien común-habló Orochimaru, mientras reía macabramente, ese chico le sonaba de algún lugar-¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte?

Oh, si-respondió el albino, sonriendo igual que el Sannin-apuesto a que somos más cercanos de lo que crees

Acto seguido el albino desapareció de la vista del controlador de serpientes, y en una fracción de segundos conectó un golpe tan fuerte que pareció quebrarle la espina dorsal en el acto, y con el impulso atravesó cerca de 10 árboles hasta parar en el último, no sin antes producir un gran cráter en este.

Y por cierto, no te aconsejaría subestimarme, después de todo he matado a varios bastardos como tu luego de que lo hicieran, no quiero que mi venganza sea tan aburrida-habló Naruto, quien casi siguió a la par al Sannin con el impulso de sus piernas.

Ese estilo de pelea-habló el Sannin de las serpientes, saliendo del árbol mientras en un sonoro crack enderezaba su espalda-ahora lo recuerdo, tu eres ese niño que apareció cuando derrote a Ryu Niwa, ¿Quién iría pensar que te encontraría aquí?

Sensei, llevaré al primer bastardo hacia ti-habló el albino, quién comenzó a formar dos tornados en su espalda, destruyendo todos los árboles que lo rodeaban

Acto seguido, el Sannin se alejó unos cuantos metros y comenzó a desplazarse entre los árboles, ese niño tenía una facilidad muy grande para destruir cosas a su alrededor, lo mejor sería ganar tiempo y pensar en un plan, Sasuke Uchiha tendría que esperar. El Sannin en unos sellos rápidos, invoco nueve serpientes gigantes, como las que atacaron a Hikari, solo para que cuando llegasen hacia Naruto, este con un leve movimiento de manos despedazase a los reptiles como si no fuesen nada.

Este mocoso es muy peligroso e impredecible, podría reducir este bosque a nada en cuestión de segundos, además si lograra deshacerme de él, me terminarían rodeando los cazadores-pensó el Sannin, oculto en uno de los arboles, mientras recordaba el ataque de plasma que hiso el albino cuando murió Ryu-aunque por otra parte, debe haber algo en esa técnica que le deje un efecto secundario, no he escuchado de ningún Jutsu que permitiese hacer esos fenómenos físicos, de hecho nunca he visto un ninja con unos poderes así, lo más parecido que he visto fue el Tsuchikage y no está manejando el elemento Jinton

Si no sales de donde estas, tendré que eliminar el mapa entero para rastrearte-habló el albino, para luego golpear el suelo con la punta de su pie, aunque para la frustración del albino no ocurrió nada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el Sannin

Mocoso, eres realmente impresionante-habló Orochimaru, que parecía analizarlo en espera de que el albino haga un movimiento-pero tendremos que dejar este encuentro aquí, no deseo que me atrapen, de momento

¿Crees que dejare que te vayas tan fácilmente?-preguntó Naruto, a quien se podía observar como una especie de vapor salía de sus ojos y boca, su tono de vos parecía variar, un extraño fenómeno parecía estar ocurriendo alrededor de el

¿Y tú crees que no lo he notado?-preguntó el Sannin quien esta ves sonreía sádicamente-tu tiempo de uso de ese extraño poder se ha acabado, ahora no eres más que un mocoso débil

Eso desearías maldita serpiente rastrera-contestó Naruto, para lanzarse directamente al Sannin quien lo estaba recibiendo con varias serpientes rodeando su cuerpo

El combate para estas alturas era bastante parejo, cosa que sorprendió al Sannin, ya que la velocidad de movimiento del albino superaba con creces a alguien de su edad, y ni hablar de ninjas de elite, como mínimo su velocidad era parecida a la de su maestro Ryu Niwa, ya que cuando lanzaba un puñetazo, no solo arrancaba y despedazaba cualquier árbol, sino que cuando esquivaba podía oír claramente una explosión de algo invisible en el aire, y de hacho esquivaba los golpes debido a su experiencia ya que a penas y eran ligeramente visibles

Chico, realmente mi impresionas-habló Orochimaru, como si se estuviese deleitando-de hecho me gustaría darte un regalo

Acto seguido, el Sannin se alejó varios metros, y dejo que unas tres serpientes distrajeran a Naruto mientras este preparaba su Jutsu. Y ni bien Naruto se deshizo de ellas, el Sannin estiro su cabeza, esperando morder su cuello, cosa que nunca pudo hacer ya que el Uzumaki dio un golpe en su cabeza, que la separo de su cuerpo. Pero con asco pudo ver como unas serpientes salían del cuerpo del Sannin y la volvían a unir

Eres esplendido, a cada segundo que pasa me hace desear ver cómo será tu potencial-habló el Sannin mientras se reía como si estuviese jugando

Veo…que el…momento ha…llegado-habló el albino, a quien se podía visualizar claramente un vapor extraño rodeando su cuerpo

¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó el Sannin, quien de repente dejo de reír

¿Sabes qué pasa cuando aquel que posee la técnica del cielo y la tierra se entrega completamente al odio y la ira?-preguntó Naruto, aunque su vos comenzaba a distorsionarse y su cuerpo se encorvaba hacia abajo, estaba en los últimos atisbos de conciencia

¿Qué está ocurriendo?-se preguntó Orochimaru mientras observaba como una especie de onda expansiva salía del rubio, solo para volver hacia el cuerpo de nuevo

Humbral…Obscuro-contestó Naruto, quien luego comenzó a reírse como desquiciado, casi arqueando la espalda

Lo que ambos combatientes no pudieron observar, es que lejos de allí Hikari se levantaba de su inconciencia, con los cuatro pergaminos en mano. Sasuke y Sakura se despertaron básicamente segundos después

Diablos-exclamo la rubia, al darse cuenta de lo que hiso su hermano-iré a buscar a mi hermano-hablo Hikari, preparándose para ir

Somos un equipo, no te dejare sola en esto-hablo Sasuke mientras sonreía, cosa que causo un sonrojo en la Uzumaki

Vaya Sasuke, es la primera vez que te oigo decir eso-hablo Sakura, al ver la actitud cambiada del Uchiha

Fue solo el momento-contesto Sasuke desviando la mirada, y luego se hiso una nota mental de no dejarse influenciar tanto por la rubia

Como sea-hablo la Uzumaki volviendo en si-sigamos el rastro que dejaron, en algún momento los atraparemos

Luego de unos minutos, el equipo se encontró con zonas del bosque completamente destrozadas, como si un pequeño ejército ninja estuviese combatiendo, y a lo lejos pudieron divisar al Sannin de las serpientes y a Naruto, aunque claramente pudieron divisar que el albino no estaba en un estado común, y menos luego de la pequeña onda expansiva que liberó

Escúchame Sasuke-hablo Hikari, quien cambió totalmente su actitud a "modo ninja"-te daré los pergaminos, y te iras con Sakura, nuestro objetivo sigue siendo pasar el examen

¿Piensas meterte entre ellos dos?-pregunto el Uchiha como si estuviese loca

Lamentablemente no estoy en su nivel, lo único que puedo hacer es hacerlo entrar en razón, y la única que puede hacerlo soy yo-explico la Uzumaki pensando en una estrategia

¿Sabes que es lo que le pasa a Naruto?-pregunto Sasuke mientras observaba como el albino caminaba lentamente hacia el Sannin, algo en él no estaba bien, e incluso desde ahí el Uchiha solo tenía deseos de alejarse del albino

Algo así-contesto Hikari recordando una de sus charlas con su hermano-lo único que me ha dicho es que cuando entra en ese estado será mejor que corramos, solo pocos shinobi pueden sacarlo de ese estado sin salir con secuelas, y en esta aldea solo hay 4 o 5

Estoy seguro de que tú no eres uno de ellos-hablo Sasuke, quien parecía que iba a retener a la Uzumaki, además ¿qué harás con el otro sujeto?

Ya se me ocurrirá algo-contestó Hikari, aunque con determinación en sus ojos

Supongo que no puedo hacer nada-suspiró el Uchiha, ya que nada podría detener a la Uzumaki, luego sonrió levente y dijo-bien, pero a cambio me debes un combate

Tenlo por seguro Sasuke-respondió la Uzumaki, dándole la espalda, ella traería de vuelta a su hermano de ese estado y luego cumpliría su promesa con Sasuke, luego eso se adentró donde estaba el Sannin y su hermano-nos enfrentaremos en la tercera prueba, allí definiremos quien de los dos es mejor

Oye Sasuke, ¿estás seguro?-preguntó Sakura, quien no se encontraba segura con la decisión

No del todo-respondió el Uchiha, mientras veía a Hikari alejarse-pero cuando dice las cosas de esa forma, no hay nada que la detenga, lo único que espero es que nos alcancen, vamos Sakura

Muy bien Kyubi-habló en vos alta la Uzumaki mientras se dirigía hacia su hermano-en ese estado no estoy segura de que hará, pero necesitare todo el chacra posible que me puedas dar, considera que si no lo haces probablemente nos despedacen a los dos

Como si sus palabras hubiesen sido escuchadas, el chacra rojo comenzaba a circular por la Uzumaki, quien parecía tener el control, aunque cuando comenzó a salir la primer cola, sentía como si su cuerpo no le respondiera, cosa que decidió ignorar, de momento necesitaba todo el poder necesario, esa pelea sería de tres bandos ya que su mismo hermano dijo que básicamente no es capaz de reconocer amigo de enemigo en ese estado


End file.
